


Das Weihnachtswunder

by inuverse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Deathly Hallows Epilog - What Epilog?, Deutsch | German, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, First Kiss, Forgiveness, Friendship/Love, Gen, Love, Mistletoe, au-ish
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-15 00:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16922907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inuverse/pseuds/inuverse
Summary: Der Professorennachwuchs des wiedererrichteten Hogwarts ist verstritten. Neville Longbottom soll die Streithähne über die Weihnachtsfeiertage zur Aussöhnung bewegen. Eine scheinbar unlösbare Aufgabe für den jungen Kräuterkunde-Professor, denn damit Harry, Draco, Ginny und Parvati ihre Differenzen überwinden, braucht es wohl nicht weniger als ein Weihnachtswunder.   ---   Eine weihnachtliche Geschichte über Freundschaft, Vergebung und Liebe.   ---





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Geschichte war Teil des Weihnachtswichteln auf Fanfiktion.de 2016. Näheres zu den Vorgaben am Ende der Geschichte.
> 
> Timeline: Fast 10 Jahre nach der finalen Schlacht  
> Warnung: DH: EWE (Heiligtümer des Todes: Epilog - Welcher Epilog?) und deshalb wohl etwas AU-ish ;^)  
> Hauptcharaktere: Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Ginny Weasley, Parvati Patil, Neville Longbottom  
> Pairings: Ja ;^)

»Und, Parvati, was hältst du von deinem ersten Halbjahr als Lehrerin in Hogwarts?«, fragte Neville und rieb seine Hände gegeneinander, die in den kaffeebraunen Fäustlingen steckten, die Ginny ihm letztes Weihnachten passend zu einer Mütze geschenkt hatte. Der Schnee unter seinen Stiefeln knirschte und die Dezemberluft war so klirrend kalt, dass sein Atem dampfende Wölkchen hinterließ, wie die Lok des Hogwartsexpress' bei der Abfahrt aus King's Cross.  
  
Parvati schenkte ihm ein Lächeln voller perfekter Zähne. Ihre dunkle Haut hob sich von ihrem mit weißem Pelz besetzten hellblauen Mantel mit Kapuze ab, der ihre hochgewachsene schlanke Figur umspielte. Sie sah vor den mächtigen schneebedeckten Tannen und Hügel auf dem Rundweg ums Schloss aus, als würde sie gleich die neuste Londoner Winterkollektion für ein Modemagazin präsentieren.  
  
»Ungewohnt. Es dauert manchmal einen Moment, wenn mich jemand 'Professor Patil' nennt, bis ich merke, dass tatsächlich ich gemeint bin«, sagte sie. »Ich bin so froh, dass Professor McGonagall mir diese Chance gegeben hat. Ich genieße es wirklich sehr, hier sein zu dürfen. Und Hogwarts im Winter war schon immer atemberaubend schön.«  
  
»Warte erst ab, wie schön es ist, wenn die meisten Schüler nach Hause fahren und wir Lehrer das Schloss für uns alleine haben. Minerva hat gesagt, du würdest über die Feiertage auch hier bleiben.«  
  
Parvati nickte, während sie, die Stiefel mit einem Leichtfüßigkeitszauber belegt, geräuschlos und ohne einen Abdruck zu hinterlassen über die geschlossene, unbefleckte Schneedecke etwas abseits vom Rundweg ums Schloss neben Neville herging.  
  
»Padma erwartet mittlerweile Kind Nummer drei von ihrem perfekten indischen Ehemann und ich fürchte, wenn ich Weihnachten mit der Familie verbringe, werden meine Eltern nicht eher Ruhe geben, bis ich endlich einwillige, den ebenso perfekten wie indischen Cousin meines Schwagers zu heiraten, den sie mir zu jeder Gelegenheit auf dem Präsentierteller servieren. Dabei ist er stockschwul und sucht nur eine hübsche Alibi-Frau mit der er Alibi-Kinder machen kann, um seine eigenen nervigen Eltern zufrieden zu stellen. Nach nunmehr zwei Jahren Dauerwerbung bin ich, glaube ich, nur noch ein Familienessen davon entfernt, seinen Antrag anzunehmen, nur um nicht wieder hören zu müssen, dass eine Frau meines Alters längst verheiratet sein sollte und ich überhaupt froh sein könnte, dass ein anständiger Mann Interesse an jemandem wie mir hätte.«  
  
»Bei Merlin, das klingt ja nach ganz großartigen Familienzusammenkünften.«  
  
Sie zuckte mit den Achseln.  
  
»Meine Eltern sind halt sehr konservativ, haben direkt nach der Schule geheiratet. Mit Ende zwanzig bin ich in ihren Augen natürlich schon eine ziemlich alte Jungfer und 'mein Lebenswandel' hat ihnen ja noch nie sonderlich geschmeckt. Aber sie meinen es nur gut.«  
  
Neville grinste.  
  
»Schön, dass du das so gelassen aufnimmst.«  
  
Parvati lachte ein plätscherndes Lachen.  
  
»Solange ich nur alle Vierteljahr mit ihnen über Floh spreche, gelingt mir das mit der Gelassenheit, aber wehe ich muss länger als einen Nachmittag mit ihnen von Angesicht zu Angesicht verbringen, dann solltest du mich mal erleben.« Sie drehte den Zeigefinger im Kreis auf Höhe ihrer Schläfe. »Kurz vorm Nervenzusammenbruch.«  
  
Ein gellender Pfiff ließ Parvati den Kopf zum Quidditchfeld drehen, in dessen unmittelbare Nähe sie der Rundweg um das Schloss geführt hatte. Neville hob die Hand an die Stirn. Die Sonne stand tief und das Licht, das vom Schnee am Boden noch verstärkt wurde, stach unangenehm in Nevilles Augen. Er erkannte eine in schwarz gekleidete Gestalt gegen den Himmel, die weit über dem Feld unbewegt auf ihrem Besen wie eine Statue in der Luft stand. Darunter schossen Sechstklässler in rot-goldenen und grün-silbernen Flugmonturen in gemischten Formationen durch die Lüfte und passten sich auf Kommando verschiedenfarbige Trainingsquaffel zu.  
  
»Beweg deinen Hintern, Gosling! - Schneller, hab ich gesagt, verdammt noch mal! Da ist meine Großtante Tessi mit ihren 212 Jahren ja flinker. - Leute, wenn ihr wissen wollt, wie man sich für keines der Häuserteams qualifiziert, dann schaut euch an, was Gosling da auf seinem Besen treibt!«  
  
Das Gezeter, das über den Platz schallte, ließ Parvati blinzeln.  
  
»Darf man denn so mit den Schülern sprechen?«, fragte sie skeptisch. »Dagegen kommt mir Snape damals fast wie ein Musterpädagoge vor.«  
  
Neville zuckte entschuldigend mit den Achseln.  
  
»Ginny ist Ginny. Du kennst sie doch. Sie hat ein ziemliches Temperament und nimmt kein Blatt vor den Mund.«  
  
Parvatis Gesicht war blank wie eine Maske, dennoch konnte Neville deutlich Missbilligung in ihren dunklen Mandelauen erkennen. Als sie wortlos an ihm vorbei ging, hatte Neville ohne Leichtfüßigkeitszauber Mühe, durch die Schneemassen Schritt mit ihr zu halten, wäre aber beinahe auf sie aufgelaufen, als Parvati am Fuße des Quidditchfelds plötzlich wie angewurzelt stehen blieb.  
  
»Ist das da drüben auf der Tribüne etwa Malfoy?«, fragte sie überrascht.  
  
Nevilles Blick folgte ihrem und entdeckte sofort Dracos unverkennbares weißblondes Haar, das sich wie sein blasses Gesicht von seinem schwarzen Mantel durch den Kontrast deutlich abhob.  
  
»Man mag es kaum glauben, so selten wie er sich noch außerhalb der Klassenräume oder seines Büros blicken lässt, aber ja, das ist er. Seit Ginny Madame Hootch abgelöst hat, lässt er sich keine Quidditchstunde der Slytherins entgehen. Ich muss sogar jedes Jahr den Stundenplan danach ausrichten, damit er passend Freistunden hat.«  
  
Eine ganze Weile beobachtete Parvati, wie Dracos Blick gebannt den Gesten und präzisen Flugmanövern von Ginny zwischen den Schülern von Gryffindor und Slytherin folgte.  
  
»Ist sie denn damit einverstanden, dass er zuschaut?«  
  
Neville lachte laut auf.  
  
»Ich glaube kaum, dass er sie um Erlaubnis gefragt hat.«  
  
»Nein, das würde ihm wohl nicht ähnlich sehen. Mir würde es nicht sonderlich gefallen, wenn mir ständig jemand beim Unterrichten über die Schulter guckt, als würde derjenige mir nicht zutrauen, es richtig zu machen.«  
  
»Ich glaube nicht, dass Ginny so denkt. Außerdem ist sie es so sehr gewohnt, im Blick der Öffentlichkeit zu stehen, dass sie Zuschauer gar nicht wahrnimmt und einfach ihr Ding durchzieht. Denk doch nur allein an den ganzen Presserummel, dem sie bei der Nationalmannschaft ausgesetzt war oder den öffentlichen Trainings bei den Canons. Sie ist immer noch durch und durch Profi.«  
  
»Ich sehe schon: ein echter Fan«, spöttelte Parvati und obwohl sie ihm dabei wieder eines ihrer strahlenden Lächeln schenkte, hatte Neville nicht das Gefühl, es würde ihre Augen erreichen. Er räusperte sich.  
  
»Ich finde es gar nicht schlecht, dass Draco mal für etwas anderes als seinen Unterricht seine Räumlichkeiten verlässt. Und wie könnte Minerva ihm etwas verbieten, dass sie Harry erlaubt?«  
  
»Was, Harry auch?« Parvati richtete die Kapuze über ihrem langen dunklen Haar, die ihr vor Überraschung vom Kopf geglitten war und murmelte dabei etwas, das für Neville fast wie ein »Wieso wundert mich das eigentlich noch.« klang. In diesem Moment winkte ihnen Harry, der in einer dicken roten Daunenjacke mit einer aufwendigen Löwenstickerei auf dem Rückenteil am Rande des Felds stand, bevor sich sein Blick wieder an Ginny heftete, die gerade mit ein paar atemberaubenden Flugmanövern blitzartig zwischen den Schülern hin und her sauste.  
  
»Die beiden sagen, es wäre ihre Pflicht als Hauslehrer sich persönlich um den Nachwuchs für ihre Hausmannschaft zu kümmern«, versuchte sich Neville an einer Erklärung, die Parvati jedoch nur schnauben ließ.  
  
»Pflicht als Hauslehrer, natürlich.«  
  
Der Unterton in Parvatis Stimme war bitter, doch Neville hatte keine Gelegenheit, sich weiter mit ihrer Bemerkung auseinanderzusetzen, weil Harry Ginny gerade mit einer Geste zu sich herunter winkte und zu Parvati und Neville deutete. Sie drehte sich zu ihnen und hob kurz die Hand zum Gruß. Neville und Parvati grüßten zurück. Dann gestikulierte Harry in Richtung der Schüler und im nächsten Moment konnte Neville nur noch sehen, wie Ginnys Gesicht rot anlief - was niemals ein gutes Zeichen war. Im Augenwinkel bemerkte er noch, wie Draco sich schon von der Tribüne aufs Feld bewegte - was auch kein gutes Zeichen war.  
  
Während Ginny und Harry immer lauter aufeinander einredeten, deutete Draco bei ihnen angekommen auf die Schüler, die mittlerweile etwas ratlos über ihren Köpfen auf den Besen schwebten, was Ginny und Harry dazu veranlasste, Draco beinahe zeitgleich etwas entgegen zu blaffen.  
  
In zwei von drei Fällen führte schon das Aufeinandertreffen von zwei der dreien zu einem Streit, bei dem Neville allein vom Zuhören rote Ohren bekam. Doch wenn alle drei auf einmal irgendwo zusammen trafen, war Ärger quasi schon vorprogrammiert. Dass die drei sich allerdings von ihrem Temperament mal wieder dazu hinreißen ließen, sich ungeniert vor ihren Schülern anzuschreien und - wenn Neville gerade richtig gehört hatte - sogar zu beschimpfen, ging definitiv zu weit. Das konnte er nicht zulassen.  
  
»Ich weiß nicht, wieso sie so ausflippt, Neville. Ich wollte doch nur helfen«, erklärte Harry, als Neville und Parvati bei den drei Streithähnen angekommen waren und Neville die Schüler schnell in die Kabinen zum Umziehen geschickt hatte, wo sie darauf warten sollten, dass einer der Professoren sie in zehn Minuten zurück zum Schloss bringen würde.  
  
»Helfen?!«, stieß Ginny wütend aus. »Indem du dich in meinem Unterricht auf einen Besen schwingst, um mal kurz vorzumachen, wie man im Sturzflug den Schnatz fängt? Nein, danke, Harry. Oder willst du, du dass ich demnächst auch in deinen Klassenraum platze, dir den Zauberstab aus der Hand reiße, um deinen Schülern mal zu zeigen, wie man einen Stupor abwehrt?«  
  
»Das ist doch 'was ganz anderes.«  
  
»Wieso, weil ich im Gegensatz zu dir nicht ums Verrecken versuche, bei...« - Ginny presste die Lippen zu einem dünnen Strich aufeinander und Neville hatte das Gefühl, als würde ihr Blick kurz unwillkürlich zu Parvati herüberhuschen -»...bei irgendwelchen Leuten Eindruck zu schinden?«  
  
Harrys Mund klappte auf. Dann verengten sich seine grünen Augen hinter den Brillengläsern zu wütenden Schlitzen. Ginny allerdings winkte schon ab - »Ach, vergiss es!« - und versuchte, sich an ihm vorbei zu schieben. Harry ließ es nicht zu und hielt sie am Arm fest.  
  
»Lass mich los!«, zischte sie sofort gefährlich, aber Harry reagierte nicht.  
  
»Ich wollte nur helfen, Ginny. Sonst gar nichts.«  
  
Dann ertönte Dracos Stimme so klirrend kalt wie eine eisige Brise in der frostigen Winterluft.  
  
»Tu besser, was sie sagt, Potter!«  
  
»Halt du dich besser raus, Malfoy!«, knurrte Harry zurück. »Das ist eine Angelegenheit zwischen Ginny und mir.«  
  
»Nicht, wenn es um Unterricht geht, der auch meine Schüler betrifft«, entgegnete Draco in ruhigem Tonfall, aber nicht ohne Nachdruck. »Du hast hier nicht automatisch das Sagen, nur weil du mal die Welt gerettet hast.«  
  
Harry ließ Ginny los und baute sich mit geballten Fäusten vor Draco auf, der jedoch nicht zurückwich. Harrys Kiefer mahlten knirschend gegeneinander, während der ehemalige Gryffindor und der ehemalige Slytherin sich mit Blicken maßen. Und Neville fürchtete, dass die beiden jeden Moment ihre Zauberstäbe zücken und sich gegenseitig verfluchen würden. Was leider nicht das erste Mal der Fall gewesen wäre, seit Harry seinen Job als Auror aufgegeben hatte, um den Posten als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste anzunehmen.  
  
»Und was willst du jetzt tun? Mich verfluchen, weil ich es gewagt habe, dem berühmten Harry Potter zu widersprechen?«, provozierte Draco.  
  
Harry verzog das Gesicht zu einem unschönen Grinsen.  
  
»Muss ziemlich schlimm für dich sein, dass du ausgerechnet mir zu verdanken hast, dass deine Familie und du jetzt nicht in einer Zelle in Askaban verrotten, wie der Rest von euch dreckigem Todesserabschau-«  
  
»Aufhören! Beide!«, stieß Ginny erstickt aus, bevor Harry den Satz beenden konnte, der Neville die Farbe aus dem Gesicht weichen und Parvati die Augen aufreißen ließ.  
  
Draco schnaubte abfällig und seine Stimme klang belegt, als er sprach.  
  
»Wie unverzeihlich von mir, dass ich nicht jeden Tag vor lauter Dankbarkeit den Boden unter deinen Füßen küsse, Potter.«  
  
Harry öffnete den Mund, aber diesmal war es Parvatis Stimme, die in strengem Tonfall ertönte.  
  
»Bei Merlin, das reicht! Was ist nur in euch gefahren?!«  
  
Harry schluckte sichtlich hart an den Worten auf seiner Zunge, aber er schwieg. Dann blickte Parvati von Harry zu Draco, der, kaum dass sich ihre Blicke trafen, den Kopf senkte und ein paar Schritte zurückwich. Er räusperte sich.  
  
»Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn ich, uhm,... gehe«, sagte er schließlich. »Ich bringe die Schüler zurück ins Schloss.« Damit machte Draco auf dem Fuße kehrt und verschwand auch schon schnellen Schrittes Richtung Umkleidekabinen.  
  
Ginny sah ihm irritiert hinter her, schüttelte kurz den Kopf, dann murmelte sie etwas, das für Neville sehr nach »Typisch, wenn Miss Sexy Witch es wünscht, dann gehorchen sie.« klang.  
  
Parvati, die Ginnys Flüstern ebenfalls gehört zu haben schien, versteifte sich.  
  
»Wie war das, Ginny?«, fragte sie scharf.  
  
»Hum?«  
  
»Ich wollte wissen, was du da gerade gesagt hast«, hakte Parvati nach.  
  
Ginny grinste übertrieben freundlich.  
  
»Oh, natürlich, entschuldige, dass ich so undeutlich gesprochen habe. Ich sagte, dass ich jetzt hier aufräumen werde und euch noch viel Spaß bei« - sie machte eine vage Geste - »was auch immer ihr jetzt vorhabt wünsche.« Damit ließ Ginny Parvati mit Harry und Neville zurück.  
  
Mit offenem Mund starrte Parvati Ginny hinter her. Bevor sie jedoch etwas sagen oder tun konnte, lenkte Harry ihre Aufmerksamkeit mit einem Räuspern auf sich.  
  
»Hör zu, Parvati, es tut mir leid, was gerade passiert ist. Malfoy und ich, das geht, wie du weißt, nie sonderlich gut aus und Ginny kann manchmal ein wenig schwierig sein, aber sie meint es nicht so und... also... Es ist einfach...« Harry zuckte hilflos mit den Achseln und Parvati nickte.  
  
»Ist schon gut. Ich verstehe schon.«  
  
Unschlüssig standen Neville, Harry und Parvati am Rande des Quidditchfelds, während Ginny die verschiedenen Flughindernisse in der Luft über dem Rasen weg hexte.  
  
»Was haltet ihr davon, wenn ich euch begleite?«, fragte Harry schließlich in die unangenehme Stille. Parvatis Blick huschte über das Feld zu Ginny, die jetzt die Trainingsbesen der Schüler zusammentrug und scheinbar konzentriert prüfte.  
  
»Das Wetter ist wirklich herrlich für einen Spaziergang«, merkte Parvati nach einem Moment mit einem zurückhaltenden Lächeln und unter gesenkten Wimpern an.  
  
Wenn Neville sich nicht täuschte, färbten sich Harrys Ohrenspitzen rot, als sich ihre Blicke schließlich trafen.  
  
»Also, wenn du nichts dagegen hast, Neville!?«, wandte sich Harry an Neville, als wäre ihm gerade eben siedend heiß wieder eingefallen, dass er nicht allein mit Parvati war.  
  
»Ach, was, gar nicht. Es kommt mir sogar sehr gelegen«, entgegnete Neville und es war nur zur Hälfte geflunkert. »Geht ruhig schon mal vor. Minerva wollte, dass ich mit Ginny über die Rasenpflege des Platzes im Frühjahr spreche. Das hätte ich längst machen müssen.«  
  
Neville war sich nicht sicher, ob Parvati oder Harry seine kleine Lüge durchschauten, anmerken ließen sie es sich jedenfalls nicht. Fahrig strich sich Harry durch die Haare, die daraufhin wie früher in alle Richtungen gleichzeitig von seinem Kopf abstanden und bot Parvati seinen Arm an, die diesen mit einem Zögern, das Neville sich vielleicht auch nur eingebildet haben könnte, ergriff. Dann stapften die beiden auch schon durch den Schnee davon und Neville konnte sich daran machen, Ginny zur Rede zu stellen, die gerade mit wütenden Schwüngen ihres Zauberstabs, die farbigen Quaffel, die überall verstreut im Schnee lagen, in eine Kiste hexte.  
  
»Oh, noch hier, Neville?! Konntest du dich dem unvergleichlichen Charme von der schönen Parvati etwa entziehen oder wolltest du bei den Turteltäubchen nur nicht das dritte Rad am Wagen sein und hast mich als Vorwand benutzt, um dich davonzustehlen?«  
  
»Was hast du für ein Problem mit Parvati?«, fragte Neville vorsichtig.  
  
»Ich, ein Problem mit Parvati? Wie kommst du denn da drauf? Ich mache mich schließlich nicht in einer Tour lächerlich, um 'Miss Sexy Witch' zu beeindrucken. Und nur weil ich Harry nicht noch bereitwillig dabei helfe und mich in meinem Unterricht von ihm bloßstellenlasse, nur damit er Parvati zeigen kann, was für ein toller Hecht er ist, und sich damit einen Vorsprung vor Malfoy sichern, der sich nicht weniger lächerlich macht mit seinem Getue, sobald sie in seine Nähe kommt, heißt das nicht, dass ich ein Problem mit Parvati habe.«  
  
»Uhm, okay?! Und du denkst, Harry versucht Parvati zu beeindrucken? Und Draco auch?«  
  
»Ich bitte dich, Neville. Die Schüler machen schon ihre Witze drüber und haben sogar Wetten laufen, wer von beiden sie als erster ins Bett kriegen wird. Und mal ehrlich, wann haben die zwei schon mal keinen Wettkampf aus einer Sache gemacht?«  
  
Neville legte die Stirn in Falten.  
  
»Das kann nicht sein.«  
  
»Nicht?! Und was war das dann eben? Harry überschlägt sich doch fast, sobald Parvati irgendwo auftaucht und Malfoy... Malfoy, der sonst immer das letzte Wort haben muss, macht keinen Piep mehr und gibt sofort Klein bei, weil die unvergleichliche Parvati es wünscht. Ist dir etwa nicht aufgefallen, dass er ihr nicht mal ins Gesicht schauen kann oder gar einen geraden Satz herausbringen, wenn sie ihm gegenübersteht?«  
  
Ginny schlug den Deckel der Kiste mit den Quaffeln darin zu, die jedoch aus irgendeinem Grund nicht richtig schließen wollte. Neville dachte über ihre Worte nach. Bevor er jedoch etwas antworten konnte, schleuderte Ginny der widerspenstigen Kiste schließlich mit einem lauten Wutschrei einen Defodio entgegen, der sie mitsamt den Quaffeln darin explodieren ließ, um dann mit einem »Ich bin hier fertig. Kommst du jetzt, oder was?!« davon zu stapfen und Neville perplex hinter ihr her stolpern zu lassen.  
  


oOoOo      oOoOo   

  
  


 

  
  
»Sie wollten mich sprechen, Minerva?«, fragte Neville kaum, dass er das Schulleiterbüro betreten hatte. Im Gegensatz zu Albus Dumbledores unzähligen Pergamentrollen, Phiolen mit Erinnerungen und magischen Gerätschaften, die sich früher in einem wohl geordneten Chaos darin befunden hatten, oder Severus Snapes nüchterner Ordnung, die das Büro kahl und wie einen Ausstellungsraum für die Portraits der ehemaligen Schulleiter hatte wirken lassen, spiegelte es mit mehreren Quidditch Magazinen auf dem Schreibtisch, ausrangierten Quaffeln, Schnatzen und Besen rings um, einem Spirituosenkabinett mit bestem schottischem Whiskey in der Ecke und einer Regalwand voller klassischer Gedichtbände heute das wieder, was den rustikalen Charme der ehemaligen Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor ausmachte.  
  
Professor McGonagall stand den Portraits von Dumbledore und Snape zugewandt, als wäre Neville gerade in ein Gespräch zwischen ihnen hineingeplatzt.  
  
Minerva seufzte und bot ihm einen Platz vor ihrem Schreibtisch an, bevor sie sich selbst setzte.  
  
»Der Vorfall auf dem Quidditchfeld gestern hat das Fass zum Überlaufen gebracht, Longbottom. Schulratsvorsitzender Carlisle war gerade hier.«  
  
Neville musste nicht fragen, woher der Mann schon wieder über diese höchst internen Informationen Bescheid wusste. Seine Tochter Carla Carlisle, eine Gryffindor Sechstklässlerin, war gestern unter den Schülern gewesen, die Zeugen von dem neusten Streit zwischen Ginny, Harry und Draco gewesen waren, der mittlerweile sowohl im Kollegium als auch unter den Schülern so kurz vor den Ferien über Nacht zum Gesprächsthema Nummer eins geworden war.  
  
»Er ist der Meinung, dass die Schulräte lange genug Geduld mit 'den jungen Kollegen' aufgebracht hätten und dass Hogwarts ein Ort mit einer friedlichen Atmosphäre sein sollte, in dem sich die Professoren wie Vorbilder verhalten müssten. Wenn wir der Sache nicht selbst Herr würden, würden die Schulräte nach den Feiertagen entsprechende Schritte unternehmen, Hogwarts wieder zu dem Ort zu machen, der er ihrer Meinung nach sein sollte.«  
  
Minerva zog die Brille von der Nase und fuhr sich müde über das Gesicht, bevor sie die Brille wieder aufsetzte und Neville direkt in die Augen sah. »Das waren Carlisles Worte und wenn ich ganz ehrlich bin, wie hätte ich dem Mann da widersprechen sollen?«  
  
Neville nickte. So sehr er sich auch anstrengte, ihm wollte keine Entschuldigung für das Verhalten seiner ehemaligen Schulkameraden einfallen. Es stimmte einfach, sie gaben mit ihrer Feindseligkeit und den unterschwelligen Spannungen nicht die besten Vorbilder für die Schüler ab.  
  
»Ich habe mir schon den Mund fusselig geredet, Longbottom. Aber immer wenn ich das Thema aufbringe, höre ich nur, dass alles in bester Ordnung wäre. Harry und Ginny haben angeblich das allerbeste Verhältnis. Das beteuern sie fast sogar mit den gleichen Worten. Draco wüsste nicht, warum er einen Groll auf Harry hegen sollte, schließlich wäre er ihm zu Dank verpflichtet und selbstverständlich hält er Harry für einen ausgezeichnete Lehrer und Ginny und Parvati für eine Bereicherung für das Kollegium. Ihre Streitereien tut er als 'kleine Meinungsverschiedenheiten' ab. Harry erklärt mir natürlich immer nur, dass er wüsste, dass Draco nicht mehr der Feind wäre und wie sehr sie sich doch um Frieden bemühen würden. Ginny bläst in das gleiche Horn. Und kommt es nur mir so vor, als wäre es, seit Parvati Patil dazu gekommen ist, sogar noch schlimmer geworden?«  
  
Neville wand sich unter Minervas Blick. Wie gerne hätte er etwas Gegenteiliges gesagt, aber was würde es nützen, zu lügen? Gerade nachdem, was er gestern selbst auf dem Feld erlebt hatte.  
  
»Möglicherweise haben Sie Recht. Die drei scheinen im letzten Halbjahr noch reizbarer als sonst.«  
  
»Haben Sie dafür vielleicht eine Erklärung, Neville?«  
  
Neville seufzte.  
  
»Nicht wirklich. Aus irgendeinem Grund sind Ginny und Parvati nicht sonderlich gut aufeinander zu sprechen. Draco ist in Parvatis Gegenwart ziemlich angespannt und Harry scheint mir vielleicht ein romantisches Interesse an ihr zu haben. Vielleicht hat Draco das auch - also an Parvati nicht an Harry - denke ich. Allerdings bin ich mir nicht so sicher, ob Parvati irgendetwas davon erwidert. Möglich, dass Ginny eifersüchtig ist, Harry und Draco verunsichert sind und alle deshalb so reizbar erscheinen. Wobei ich mir wirklich nicht vorstellen möchte, dass solche Kindereien dazu führen, dass es in der letzten Zeit so schlimm zwischen ihnen geworden ist.«  
  
»Dann finden Sie heraus, woran es liegt!«  
  
»Wie bitte?«  
  
»Es sind ihre Freunde, Altersgenossen, Kollegen was auch immer. Ich tue das nur ungern, Longbottom, aber ich bitte Sie inständig darum, sich um das Problem zu kümmern. Tun Sie, was immer Sie für nötig halten, aber bringen Sie Ihre Kollegen dazu, sich zu vertragen. Denn wenn sie das nicht tun, dann werden sich die Schulräte der Sache nach den Feiertagen annehmen. Carlisle hat damit gedroht, dass sie zum Jahreswechsel jemanden entlassen werden.«  
  
Nevilles Hals zog sich zu, weil er ganz genau wusste, was das bedeutete.  
  
»Sie wissen, dass es nicht Dracos Schuld ist, Minerva. Nicht seine allein. Draco ist ein guter Lehrer, die Schüler und die älteren Kollegen respektieren ihn. Seinetwegen schicken die ehemaligen Slytherins ihre Kinder wieder nach Hogwarts.« Neville wusste, dass die Schulräte von Anfang an skeptisch gewesen waren. Ein ehemaliger Todesser als Lehrer in Hogwarts. Und bei Merlin, Neville war selbst alles andere als begeistert gewesen, dass ausgerechnet Draco Malfoy Professor Slughorns Nachfolger geworden war. Doch jetzt. Jetzt war alles anders. Sie hatten sich zusammen gerauft, ihre Differenzen überwunden. Draco hatte sich bei ihm entschuldigt. Neville konnte sich noch genau erinnern. An Dracos zweitem Tag. Hochoffiziell in der Großen Halle vor dem gesamten Kollegium. Draco hatte sie alle um Verzeihung gebeten. Sogar Hagrid. Und es war kein leeres Gerede gewesen. Draco war tatsächlich ein anderer geworden. Jemand, den Neville mittlerweile sehr gut leiden konnte. »Wir sind... wir spielen jeden Dienstag Schach. Wir sind Freunde. Hogwarts ist genauso Dracos zuhause wie meins. Ich meine, wo soll er denn hin? Nach Frankreich zu seinen Eltern? Das Manor ist abgerissen und das Gelände verkauft. Wer würde denn überhaupt jemanden wie ihn einstellen? Die dürfen Draco nicht entlassen!«  
  
»Mir müssen Sie das nicht sagen, Longbottom. Ich kann mich sehr gut daran erinnern, wie friedlich es noch war, als nur Sie und Draco hier gearbeitet haben und wie später Ginny und er eine ganze Weile gar nicht mal so schlecht miteinander ausgekommen sind. Glauben Sie ja nicht, ich hätte nicht mitbekommen, wie Ginny Sie und Draco an ihrem ersten Halloween im Eberkopf unter den Tisch getrunken hat oder wie die beiden beim Essen regelmäßig die Quidditchergebnisse diskutiert haben - lautstark, aber immer im Rahmen.«  
  
Neville wusste, worauf die Schulleiterin hinaus wollte. Nachdem Harry seine Stelle angetreten hatte, war Draco zwischen die Fronten des berühmten Ex-Paars geraten. Nach den ersten Auseinandersetzungen mit den beiden hatte Draco sich aber extrem zurückgezogen, um weitere Streits zu vermeiden. Sein Platz am Lehrertisch in der Großen Halle war nun stets leer. Aber es war trotzdem nur ein Tropfen auf den heißen Stein gewesen. Hogwarts war anscheinend nicht groß genug für Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy und Ginny Weasley zusammen.  
  
»Aber wir wissen beide, dass die Schulräte niemals den Bezwinger Voldemorts entlassen würden oder das Gold-Mädchen, das mit ihrem spektakulären Spiel bei den Weltmeisterschaften den Sieg für England gesichert hat, als diese zerrissene Nation nach dem Krieg einen solchen Sieg am dringendsten gebraucht hat«, erklärte Minerva betrübt. »Parvati ist nicht lange genug dabei, um auf der Abschussliste zu stehen, und selbst wenn. Auf wen wird die Wahl der Räte wohl fallen, wenn es darum geht einen Sündenbock zu schlachten? Auf das ehemalige Unterwäsche-Modell und Miss Sexy Witch der fünf letzten Jahre in Folge oder einen Malfoy und ehemaligen Todesser?«  
  
»Das ist aber nicht fair!«, stieß Neville erstickt aus. Natürlich wollte er nicht, dass auch nur einer seiner Freunde Hogwarts verlassen musste, aber Draco würde es noch am härtesten Treffen und dabei wäre er ausnahmsweise sogar mal derjenige, der am wenigsten für die ganze Misere konnte.  
  
Minerva lächelte schwach, während Snape in seinem Portrait ein Schnauben verlauten ließ und ölig schnarrte:  
  
»Das Leben ist nicht fair, Longbottom, ich dachte, die Lektion hätten Sie mittlerweile gelernt. Aber Sie waren ja schon immer einer von diesen unsäglichen Träumern, die an Wunder und dergleichen glauben. Vielleicht gelingt Ihnen ja so ein Wunder und der Geist der Weihnacht oder eine gute Fee bringt Ihre Freunde rechtzeitig zur Vernunft, damit es in ihrem Leben wie im Märchen zugeht und sich alles mühelos zum Guten wendet?!« Der Spott in Snapes Stimme entfachte Wut wie ein Feuer in Nevilles Eingeweiden. Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Er war kein Träumer oder dummes Kind. Er hatte noch vor seinem Achtzehnten Geburtstag ein Horkrux zerstört, in der Schlacht von Hogwarts gekämpft und überlebt. Dagegen war Minervas Auftrag, seine Freunde zu versöhnen, ja wohl ein Klacks.  
  
»Ich kümmere mich darum, Minerva. Draco wird seinen Job nicht verlieren und vielleicht kann ich Professor Snape bei der Gelegenheit noch beweisen, dass es manchmal nur ein bisschen Vertrauen braucht, damit tatsächlich alles gut wird.«  
  
»Vertrauen? Wenn Sie glauben, etwas Vertrauen und gutes Zureden würde bei Ihren sturen Freunden irgendetwas nützen, dann haben Sie schon verloren, Longbottom. Ein Wunder, nicht mehr und nicht weniger als das wird es brauchen, glauben Sie mir.« Dann lachte Snape trocken auf. »Oder einen sehr starken schwarzmagischen Fluch. Ich freue mich schon darauf, wenn Sie uns nach den Feiertagen mit eingezogenem Schwanz eingestehen müssen, dass ich Recht hatte. Nur schade, dass Draco derjenige ist, der für Ihr Versagen den Preis zahlen muss.«  
  
»Wir werden ja sehen, Snape!«, stieß Neville wütend aus und verließ das Schulleiterbüro, bevor er noch etwas sagen würde, das er später bereuen würde. Snape war schließlich immer noch ein Nationalheld. Und wenn man schon nicht schlecht über die Toten sprechen sollte, dann sollte man wohl auch nicht schlecht zu ihnen sprechen. Außerdem hatte Neville jetzt eine wichtige Mission zu erfüllen und die Weihnachtsfeiertage standen schon fast vor der Tür. Es blieb also nicht mehr viel Zeit.  
  
  
  


oOoOo      oOoOo  

  
  
  
  
Als die Schulleiterin den Klassenraum betrat, den Neville für die Abschlussversammlung des Kollegiums vor den Weihnachtsferien hergerichtet hatte, sah sie sich kurz um und nickte ihm dann anerkennend zu. Ein letztes Mal prüfte Neville den runden Tisch, den er herbeigezaubert hatte und der Platz für alle Professoren bot. Mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabs entzündete er die mächtigen roten Kerzen des nach Tannennadeln duftenden Adventskranzes, der über der mit Weihnachtsnaschereien beladenen großen Drehscheibe in der Tischmitte schwebte. Harry begrüßte Neville mit einem freundschaftlichen Handschlag. Ganz so als hätte ihr Gespräch gestern nicht stattgefunden. Harry war der letzte gewesen, mit dem Neville über die notwendige Aussöhnung mit Ginny und Draco gesprochen hatte. Es war nicht besser gelaufen, als bei den anderen, auch wenn Harry ihm nicht wie Ginny nach zwei Sätzen bereits die Tür vor der Nase zugeworfen hatte oder ihn wie Draco freundlich aber bestimmt aus dem Büro hinaus komplimentiert hatte. Sogar als Neville erwähnt hatte, dass Draco wohl seinen Job über ihre kindischen Auseinandersetzungen verlieren würde, hatte Harry nur wieder beteuert, dass es nicht an ihm liegen würde. Selbst Draco hatte nur mit den Achseln gezuckt und gesagt, dass er nicht mehr als allen aus dem Weg gehen könnte und solange ihm Harry nicht seinen Tarnumhang leihen würde, würde es sich wohl auch nie ganz vermeiden lassen, dass es zu Reibereien käme. Keiner von ihnen hatte einen Grund für eine Aussprache gesehen. Und Neville stand kurz davor, wie von Snape prophezeit, Minerva zu gestehen, dass er mit seinem guten Zureden und Vertrauen in seine Freunde tatsächlich gescheitert war. Aber allein die Vorstellung, dass wegen ein paar Meinungsverschiedenheiten gleich ein Wunder von Nöten sein würde, um die Sache doch noch zum Guten zu wenden, war schon lächerlich. Alles in Neville sträubte sich dagegen, vor Snape seine Niederlage eingestehen zu müssen. Ihm musste unbedingt etwas einfallen und zwar schnell.  
  
»Irgendwelche Vorkommnisse am Bahnhof, Potter?«, fragte Minerva, während sie rechts neben Neville Platz nahm und Neville damit aus seinen trüben Gedanken riss. Schnell berichtete Harry, wie er diejenigen Schüler, die die Weihnachtsferien zuhause verbringen würden, mit Hagrid zusammen nach Hogsmeade begleitet und zum Hogwartsexpress gebracht hatte.  
  
Traditionell machten sich die Professoren erst einen Tag später auf den Heimweg, wenn sie nicht sowieso ganz während der kurzen Ferien auf Hogwarts blieben. Seit dem Tod seiner Großmutter vor vier Jahren war Hogwarts das ganze Jahr über Nevilles zuhause. Ebenso wie für Minerva, Draco und Ginny. Harry hatte Luna nach ihrer Hochzeit mit Rolf Scamander in diesem Sommer Grimmauld überlassen, weil die Frischvermählten dringend eine Wohnung in London gebraucht hatten, und verbrachte die Ferien dieses Jahr bis auf den zweiten Weihnachtsfeiertag, den er wie immer mit seinem Patenkind bei den Weasleys feiern wollte, ebenfalls im Schloss.  
  
Minerva prostete ihnen und Pamona Sprout mit ihrem Glühwein zu. Wohlwollend hob die Hauslehrerin von Hufflepuff, die sich auf ihrem Platz gegenüber von einem Holzsoldaten eine Walnuss nach der anderen knacken ließ, ihre Tasse mit dem schlittschuhfahrenden Tannenbaum darauf, die mit - so gut kannte Neville seine Mentorin - heißer Schokolade, Mini-Marshmallows, Sahne und einem Schuss Rum gefüllt war.  
  
Harry tat es den beiden gleich. Dabei duftete es verdächtig nach Orange, Zimt und Nelke aus seiner roten 'Keep calm and Expelliarmus' Tasse, sodass Neville vermutete, dass Kreacher den anderen Hauselfen das geheime Spezial-Weihnachts-Punch-Rezept der Blacks verraten haben musste, das Harry so liebte. Die Hauselfen hatten sich ohnehin mal wieder selbst mit ihrer Weihnachtsbackstube übertroffen. Auf der Drehscheibe waren etliche Teller mit verschiedenen Weihnachtsplätzchensorten und Stollen darauf aufgebaut. Butterplätzchen in Form von Sternen und Halbmonden mit glitzerndem gelbem Zuckerguss in Zitronengeschmack schwebten neben klassischen Zimtsternen in der Luft. Hagrid griff sich schon wieder einen Lebkuchen in Einhornform mit weißem und Regenbogenfarbenen Zuckerguss in unterschiedlichen Geschmacksrichtungen, was bekanntermaßen die vorweihnachtliche Lieblingsleckerei des Wildhüters war. Vanillegipferl türmten sich zu wahren Vanillegipferl-Gipfeln übereinander auf, von denen Puderzuckerlawinen losbrachen, wann immer sich Marshmallow-Schneemänner mit Nelkenaugen auf Schlitten aus Nussschalen darauf Wettrennen die Puderzuckerabhänge hinab lieferten.  
  
Kurz bevor Harry sich nach einem weiteren Schluck aus seiner Tasse neben Neville setzen wollte, fiel sein Blick auf das feine weiße Porzellan auf dem Platz neben Nevilles. Das Lächeln auf Harrys Gesicht gefror. Ohne Neville Gelegenheit zu geben, etwas zu sagen, drehte Harry mit einem höflichen Nicken ab und setzte sich zu Hagrid, der ihm sofort mit einer seiner Pranken zur Begrüßung den Rücken tätschelte. Neville seufzte.  
  
Warum konnten seine ehemaligen Schulkameraden nicht endlich erwachsen werden?  
  
Gerade als Professor Vector verzückt den Pfefferkuchenmännchen für ihre Steppeinlage mit Zuckerstangen vor einer Miniatur von Hogwarts aus Lebkuchen applaudierte, ließ sich Draco einen Apfel in der Hand auf den Stuhl neben Neville fallen. Sofort füllte sich seine weiße Porzellantasse mit schwarzem Tee.  
  
»Wenn das Ganze hier nicht zu lange dauert, kommst du dann noch auf eine Partie Schach rüber?«, fragte Draco, während sich die Plätze am Tisch langsam füllten. »Und danke fürs Platz freihalten.«  
  
Neville nickte fahrig und beobachtete, wie Ginny mit ihrem Pinguinbecher voller Eierpunsch einen Platz, der weit von Harrys entfernt war, in Beschlag nahm. Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte Neville, wie Harry den Rücken durchdrückte, als er sie sah, und wie Draco abwechselnd die ehemalige Quidditch-Nationalspielerin und den Retter der Zaubererwelt unauffällig über den Rand seiner Teetasse beäugte.  
  
Als die Uhr kurz darauf sieben schlug, waren alle Plätze bis auf den neben Draco besetzt und alle Professoren, bis auf einen anwesend.  
  
Gerade als Minerva einen Löffel ergriffen hatte, um damit gegen ihren Kelch zu klopfen und die Versammlung offiziell zu eröffnen, ging die Tür auf und Parvati trat ein. Schlagartig verstummten alle Gespräche. Die meisten der Anwesenden starrten sie unverhohlen an. Denn Parvati sah atemberaubend aus. Dabei trug sie nicht mal etwas sonderlich Außergewöhnliches. Lediglich eine elegante schwarze Hose und einen enganliegenden weißen Kaschmir Rollkragenpullover. Ihr langes dunkles Haar glänzte jedoch wie Seide, während es offen über ihre Schultern fiel und ihr Gesicht wirkte im weichen Licht der Kerzen makellos schön wie das einer Puppe. Als junges Mädchen war sie hübsch gewesen, als erwachsene Frau war Parvati eine wahre Schönheit, mit der weder Nixen noch Veelas mithalten konnten.  
  
»Verzeihung, dass ich so spät komme, Peeves hat sich einen Scherz erlaubt, sodass ich einen Umweg gehen musste«, entschuldigte sich Parvati atemlos, während ihr Blick den Tisch nach einem freien Platz absuchte.  
  
Draco neben Neville versteifte sich plötzlich und stierte krampfhaft auf seine Hände. Neville konnte förmlich sehen, wie Parvati in diesem Augenblick von der Erkenntnis einem Schlag gleich getroffen wurde. Der einzige noch freie Platz war der an Dracos Seite. Parvati rührte sich mit schreckweiten Augen nicht vom Fleck. Es hätte nicht deutlicher und demütigender sein können, hätte sie quer durch den Raum geschrien, dass sie nicht neben Draco Malfoy sitzen wollte. Einige der Kollegen wandten sogar verlegen die Blicke ab und es wurde auch nicht besser, als Harry aufsprang und Parvati seinen Platz anbot, was Ginny und Draco allerdings gleichermaßen die Augen rollen ließ.  
  
In diesem Moment hatte Neville wieder die Stimme von Professor Snape im Ohr: »Ein Wunder, nicht mehr und nicht weniger als das wird es brauchen, glauben Sie mir.« Und diesmal glaubte Neville der Stimme sofort und wie er das tat.  
  
  
  


oOoOo      oOoOo  

  
  
  
  
Nach einer Stunde war allen Formalitäten genüge getan und mit einem Fingerschnippen der Schulleiterin materialisierte sich das Abendessen vor den Professoren. Danach begann auch schon der sogenannte 'gemütliche Teil des Abends'. Die Professoren bildeten kleine Grüppchen und unterhielten sich. Minerva war es sogar gelungen Draco und Professor Vector in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln, was den Professor für Zaubertränke damit an einer vorzeitigen Flucht in seine Räumlichkeiten hinderte, obwohl er Neville bereits schon beim Essen ungeduldig unter dem Tisch an gestupst hatte. Hagrid lachte gerade laut über eine Bemerkung von Harry, wobei er einen guten Teil von seinem Humpen Butterbier über Parvati verschüttete, sodass Harry sie ganz gentleman-like trocken hexte.  
  
Aus dem großen Weihnachtsbaum, der in einer Ecke des umfunktionierten Klassenraums stand, tönte von den kleinen hölzernen Engeln, die als Schmuck in den Ästen saßen, die ersten Klänge eines ätherischen »Stille Nacht«, nachdem Filius Flitwick sie ganz der Chormeister mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabs weiter zum Singen animierte.  
  
Der Ravenclaw-Hauslehrer summte in der Nähe der Tür vor sich hin und neben seiner musikalischen Verzückung, glaubte Neville, auf seinen Zügen auch einen verborgenen raubtierhaften Ausdruck wahrzunehmen. Tatsächlich begannen Filius' Augen gefährlich zu glitzern, als Draco sich nun doch von Minerva und Professor Vector losmachte, Neville signalisierte, dass er ihn später noch erwartete, und Ginny sich etwa zur selben Zeit bei Pamona entschuldigte, weil sie einmal kurz um die Ecke zur Toilette verschwinden müsste. Gerade als Ginny und Draco beinahe gleichzeitig durch die Tür in den Flur hinaus treten wollten, schien es, als würden sie von einer unsichtbaren Macht zurückgehalten.  
  
Voll koboldhaftem Schalk frohlockte Filius laut »Mistelzweig!« und deutet auf den Mistelzweig, der im Türrahmen aufgehängt war und sich damit direkt über den Köpfen von Draco und Ginny befand.  
  
Draco und Ginny starrten einander mit großen Augen an. Keiner von beiden rührte sich, während die Gespräche im Raum nach und nach verstummten. Schon begann Filius begeistert in die Hände zu klatschen und »Mistelzweig! Mistelzweig!« zu skandieren, was nach und nach immer mehr der Kollegen dazu veranlasste, miteinzufallen.  
  
Schließlich seufzte Ginny, machte einen Schritt auf Draco zu und legte den Kopf ein wenig in den Nacken. Draco jedoch bewegte sich immer noch nicht. Sein Blick glitt über Ginnys Gesicht, blieb kurz an ihrem Mund haften, um dann bei der kleinen Gruppe aus Harry, Parvati und Hagrid zu verharren. Neville konnte sehen, dass Harry den Griff seiner Tasse so fest umklammerte, dass seine Knöchel schon weiß hervortraten und wie Parvati angespannt den Fußboden betrachtete. Draco presste die Lippen zu einem dünnen Strich zusammen.  
  
»Mistelzweig! Mistelzweig!«, tönte es durch den Raum. »Mistel-Ooooh!«  
  
Der Mistelzweig im Türrahmen stand mit einem einzigen Schwung von Dracos Zauberstab lichterloh in Flammen, kräuselte sich und regnete als schwarzgraue Asche auf Draco und Ginny herab. Ohne einen Blick oder ein weiteres Wort verschwand Draco, der mit dem Feuer nicht nur die Mistel sondern auch die magische Barriere beseitigt hatte, und ließ Ginny zurück.  
  
Für einen Moment herrschte absolute Stille. Erst als Ginny mit hochrotem Kopf ebenfalls den Raum verließ, begann Filius über den tragischen Verlust seines verzauberten Mistelzweigs zu jammern.  
  
Während Neville noch darüber nachdachte, ob er Ginny hinterher gehen sollte, erklärte Pamona, was für ein faszinierendes Gewächs die Mistel doch wäre und erzählte voller Begeisterung die germanische Sage von Blader und Loki, die sich um die Mistel rankte.  
  
»Sogar die Muggel sind ganz verrückt nach der Mistel und ihren Kusskugeln«, schloss Pamona und nahm einen Schluck aus ihrer Tasse, was ein kleines Milchbärtchen auf ihrer Oberlippe hinterließ. »Ich nehme mir bei meinen Drittklässlern immer eine ganze Stunde Zeit, um über das Brauchtum rund um die Mistelgewächse zu sprechen. Vor allem, weil niemand so recht weiß, woher das mit dem Küssen überhaupt stammt. Manche glauben ja, das käme von den Skandinaviern. Die haben gedacht, einem anderen unter einem Mistelzweig Schaden zuzufügen, würde Unglück bringen. Deshalb wurden unter Mistelzweigen auch traditionell immer Friedensverhandlungen geführt und der Frieden dann symbolisch mit einem Kuss besiegelt«, referierte sie vor den beeindruckt dreinschauenden Kollegen. »Manche glauben aber, dass der Brauch, sich unter einem Mistelzweig zu küssen, kein Friedens- oder Versöhnungssymbol ist, sondern von einem englischen Muggelkönig stammt. Eine sehr lustige Geschichte übrigens. Als der König und sein Hofstaat an Weihnachten die Prinzessin mit einem Diener unter einer Mistelzweiggirlande knutschend erwischt haben, hat der König um die Ehre seiner Tochter zu retten, einfach behauptet, dass es Unglück bringen würde, sich unter einem Mistelzweig nicht zu küssen. Von da an durfte keiner im Königreich in der Weihnachtszeit einen Kuss unter einem Mistelzweig verweigern.«  
  
Pamona nickte gewichtig unter den staunenden »Oh!«'s und »Ah!«'s der Kollegen.  
  
»Ich nehme an, Professor Malfoy war damals kein sehr aufmerksamer Schüler in Kräuterkunde«, spöttelte Professor Vector, was Harry halblaut knurren ließ.  
  
»Das liegt wohl eher daran, dass Malfoy keinen Anstand hat und sich sowieso für was Besseres hält, um nicht zu sagen, weil er ein totales Ar-«  
  
Neville hustete laut, was Harry zusammen mit einem strengen Blick von Minerva zum Schweigen brachte.  
  
»Ich würde sagen, es hat Tradition, dass Professoren für Zaubertränke in Hogwarts nicht viel von diesem Brauch halten«, erklärte Minerva mit einem Augenzwinkern zu Filius.  
  
»Aber ja«, quietschte Pamona. »Severus hat genau das gleiche gemacht, als er und Sybille dir in die Falle gegangen sind, Filius. Erinnerst du dich noch? Das hat Sybille sich in ihrer größten Kristallkugel nicht träumen lassen und Severus erst.« Sie kicherte.  
  
Die Miene des Ravenclaw-Hauslehrers jedoch verfinsterte sich.  
  
»Weihnachten 1988. Ich hätte es seit damals wirklich besser wissen müssen und statt einer kleinen harmlosen Verzauberung einen handfesten schwarzmagischen Fluch benutzen sollen, dann hätten wir heute einen Kuss gesehen, den wir wahrscheinlich so schnell nicht vergessen hätten.«  
  
»Na, na!«, ermahnte ihn Minerva nachgiebig und Filius seufzte.  
  
»Apropos könnt ihr euch noch daran erinnern, wie Albus Lockhard geküsst hat?«, fragte Professor Vector in die Runde.  
  
»Natürlich«, platzte Pamona lachend heraus.  
  
»Oder Poppy Hausmeister Filch? Er ist knallrot geworden.«  
  
»Ich persönlich fand Pamonas Kuss mit Firenze sehr denkwürdig.«  
  
Während die älteren Kollegen in Erinnerungen an alte Weihnachtsfeiern des Kollegiums schwelgten, Parvati und Harry staunend und mit roten Ohren zuhörten und alle zusammen immer wieder in Gelächter ausbrachen, kratzte sich Neville nachdenklich am Kinn und beschloss, das Schachspiel mit Draco zu verschieben. Er verabschiedete sich stattdessen von der Feier und suchte die verbotene Abteilung der Bibliothek auf. Noch würde er sich Snape nicht geschlagenen geben. Seine Freunde brauchten dringend ein 'Wunder' und Neville würde dafür sorgen, dass sie eines erleben würden.


	2. Chapter 2

Mit schnellen Schritten eilte Harry zum Tor. Die Nachricht von Professor McGonagall, die ein Hauself nach dem Mittagessen überbracht hatte, war kryptisch aber dennoch sehr bestimmt gewesen.

_»Um sechs am Haupttor. In warmer Kleidung. Keine Ausnahmen.«_

Harry hatte nicht lange darüber nachgedacht, sondern der Aufforderung seiner ehemaligen Hauslehrerin Folge geleistet, auch, wenn ihm so eine Anordnung am Heiligen Abend reichlich seltsam vorgekommen war und sich sofort ein ungutes Gefühl in ihm breit gemacht hatte.

Sein Instinkt schien sich wie üblich nicht getäuscht zu haben. Denn Harry musste feststellen, dass er nicht der einzige aus dem Kollegium war, der sich um sechs am Haupttor eingefunden hatte. Neville wartete mit zusammengefalteten Jutesäcken in der Hand bereits dort. Parvati in ihrem hinreißend aussehenden blauen Mantel stand neben ihm. Etwas abseits erkannte er Ginny in ein wahres Woll-Ungetüm von Mantel, Schal, Mütze und Handschuhe gehüllt. Harrys Schritt verlangsamte sich, als er auch noch Malfoys Silhouette in der anbrechenden Dunkelheit ausmachte. Harry musste nicht den Auroren, der immer noch in ihm steckte, bemühen, um zu erkennen, dass das Ganze nach Ärger und Falle gleichermaßen roch. Sein Verdacht bestätigte sich eulenwendend, als Neville alle zu sich winkte.

»Professor McGonagall schickt mich. Sie möchte, dass ich euch mitteile, dass sie immer noch sehr unglücklich über euer Verhalten vor einigen Tagen auf dem Quidditchfeld ist. Sie will euch deshalb heute Gelegenheit geben, nochmal intensiv darüber nachzudenken, während ihr Hagrid und den Hauselfen dabei helft, die Geschenke für die im Schloss verbliebenen Schüler in Hogsmeade zu holen und nachts in den Strümpfen und unter den Bäumen in den Gemeinschaftsräumen zu verteilen.«

»An Heilig Abend?«, fragte Ginny irritiert.

»Wann sonst als am Heiligen Abend?«, fragte Neville mit einem freundlichen Lächeln zurück. »Weihnachtsgeschenke zu einer anderen Zeit zu verteilen, scheint mir doch reichlich sinnlos, nicht?«

Protestierend öffnete sich ihr Mund, schloss sich aber - scheinbar mangels Argumenten - sofort wieder.

»Minerva schickt uns also zum Nachsitzen!?«, stellte Malfoy schnaubend fest und obwohl Harry sich lieber die Zunge abbeißen würde, als ihm öffentlich Recht zu geben, sah er die Sache genauso.

»Wir sind doch keine Schüler mehr«, erklärte Ginny und ihre Wangen röteten sich, was immer geschah, wenn das von Molly geerbte Temperament sich bei ihr zeigte.

»Nein, Schüler seid ihr keine mehr, aber nichtsdestotrotz ist Minerva als Schulleiterin euer Boss und es wäre besser für euch, zu tun, was sie wünscht, weil sie sonst...uhm... zum Beispiel noch heute Eulen an eure Lieben schicken könnte, in denen sie ihnen mitteilt, dass die viele Arbeit, die ihr wahrscheinlich vorgeschoben habt, um über die Feiertage hier bleiben zu können, noch bis nach den Ferien Zeit hat und ihr natürlich liebend gerne zu den Feierlichkeiten erscheint.«

»Was!?«, platzten Harry, Ginny, Parvati und Malfoy gleichzeitig erschrocken heraus. »Aber-«

Neville hob die Hand.

»Ich weiß. Parvati müsste zu ihrer Familie, die versuchen würde, sie mit dem Cousin ihres Schwagers zu verkuppeln. Ginny und Harry müssten wohl in den Fuchsbau, wo Molly versuchen würde sie gegenseitig miteinander zu verkuppeln und Draco müsste zu seinen Eltern, die ihn gerne wieder mit seiner Ex-Verlobten zusammen sehen würden.«

»Das dürfte schwer werden. Der Tagesprophet hat sehr ausführlich darüber berichtet, wie glücklich Astoria doch mit Pansy ist«, konnte Harry sich mit einem Augenzwinkern zu Parvati nicht verkneifen.

»Kein Wunder, Pansy war ja schon immer mehr Mann als Draco«, murmelte Ginny, was Harry grinsen ließ.

Zu Harrys Überraschung sagte Malfoy jedoch nichts zu der offen Provokation und auch Parvati wirkte mehr unangenehm berührt als amüsiert.

»Ich kann verstehen, wie schwer es dir fällt, Dracos öffentliche Zurückweisung unter dem Mistelzweig auf dir sitzen zu lassen, Ginny, aber vergesst bei eurer Häme nicht, dass euch genau dieser feindselige Umgang miteinander in die jetzige Lage gebracht hat!«, mahnte Neville mit ausgestrecktem Zeigefinger.

Ginny wurde noch röter, sagte aber nichts weiter und Malfoys Gesicht versteinert mit zusammengepressten Lippen.

Neville klatschte in die behandschuhten Hände.

»So, Hagrid wird euch gleich nach Hogsmeade bringen. Die Geschenke lagern im Eberkopf. Ihr bringt sie an den Rand des Dorfs, wo er euch wieder einsammelt.«

Er reichte jedem von ihnen einen zusammengefalteten Jutesack.

»Warum apparieren wir nicht einfach?«, fragte Harry. Noch einfacher wäre es natürlich, den Geheimgang zwischen dem Schloss und dem Eberkopf zu nutzen, der noch aus Kriegszeiten stammte, allerdings war dieser bereits vor Jahren schon versiegelt worden.

»Ja, das hätte ich fast vergessen, danke Harry! Ihr werdet auf Muggelart helfen, deshalb muss ich euch jetzt auch um eure Zauberstäbe bitten.«

Harry starrte Neville mit offenem Mund an. Genauso wie Ginny, Parvati und Malfoy. Bevor einer von ihnen protestierten konnte, meldete sich Neville schon wieder zu Wort.

»Das ist das, was Minerva möchte, also, entweder ihr gebt mir eure Stäbe oder...« Er zuckte mit den Achseln. »Es liegt ganz bei euch, wo ihr die Feiertage verbringt.«

Harry konnte Ginnys Zähne knirschen hören, vielleicht waren es auch Malfoys oder seine eigenen. Das konnte er nicht mit Bestimmtheit sagen.

So blieb Harry nur übrig, zuzusehen, wie die anderen nach und nach ihre Stäbe in Nevilles ausgestreckte Hand legten. Seit Harry seinen Zauberstab mit dem Elder-Stab repariert hatte, hatte er ihn nicht mehr aus der Hand gegeben. Entsprechend zögerlich überließ Harry ihn Neville.

»Wehe, du passt nicht gut drauf auf!«

»Ich werde ganz hervorragend aufpassen und deshalb-«, Neville seufzte, »deshalb muss ich dich auch um deinen Reservestab bitten. Ich weiß, dass du immer einen zweiten Stab bei dir trägst.«

»Nein!«, war das erste, das Harry durch den Kopf geschossen war und er hatte nicht verhindern können, dass es einfach ungefiltert aus ihm herausgeplatzt war.

Neville legte den Kopf schief.

»Der Krieg ist vorbei und Hogsmeade ist nicht der Wilde Westen. Keiner von euch wird bei der Erfüllung der Aufgabe einen Zauberstab brauchen. Auch du nicht. Das verspreche ich.«

Harry zögerte noch immer. Natürlich wollte er die gesamten Ferien nicht im Fuchsbau verbringen, wo Molly ihn darüber löchern könnte, warum das mit Ginny und ihm nicht geklappt hatte, warum sie nach dem Krieg nicht wieder zusammen gekommen waren, ob Harry eine andere hatte, einen anderen - Bei Merlin, er hörte schon Mollys Stimme, sah ihren eindringlichen Blick. Das würde er nicht noch mal ertragen. Wenn er den Stab Neville jedoch jetzt aushändigen würde - vor aller Augen - dann würde die Wahrheit ans Licht kommen. Doch was blieb ihm übrig? Harry drehte sich etwas von den anderen weg, um ihnen die Sicht zu versperren, und griff in die Innentasche seiner Jacke. Der schlichte Stab aus Weißdorn mit dem Kern aus Einhornhaar fühlte sich warm zwischen Harrys Fingern an. Ein leichtes Kribbeln durchfuhr seine Fingerspitzen, als würde der Stab sich an Harrys Berührung erinnern und ihn begrüßen. Der letzte Zauber, den dieser Stab gewirkt hatte, war ein Expelliarmus gewesen. Vor fast zehn Jahren. Auf Hogwarts. Harry schluckte hart und reichte Neville zögerlich den Stab. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob Neville den Stab erkannte. Doch Harry wusste, allein durch den Seitenblick auf Malfoy, dass es ihm nicht entgangen war. Seine Augen hatten sich geweitet und seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt - für einen kurzen Moment nur - dann hatte Malfoy weggesehen. Harry wusste nicht recht, was er von dieser Reaktion halten sollte.

In diesem Moment ertönte jedoch das Klingen kleiner Glöckchen wie ein rhythmisches Rasseln über ihnen in der Ferne. Harry sah sich zusammen mit den anderen um, während das Klingeln immer lauter wurde. Schließlich glaubte Harry etwas am dunklen Himmel zwischen den Wolken zu erkennen. Einen fliegenden Schlitten mit kleinen Pferden davor... Nein, Pferde sahen anders aus und hatten definitiv kein Geweih! Das, was sich ihnen gerade durch die Lüfte näherte war ein Schlitten mit zehn paarig angespannten Rentieren davor. Auf dem Kutschbock saß ein großer dicker Mann mit dunkler Kapuze passend zu seinem braunen Fellmantel. Er hatte weißes Haar und einen weißen Bart und war von zwei Elfen mit Zipfelmütze und Schnabelschuhen mit dicken Bommeln daran flankiert. Plötzlich war Harry davon überzeugt, dass sie sich gleich »Father Christmas«, dem Weihnachtsmann persönlich, gegenüber sehen würden. Selbst mit Ende zwanzig würde es Harry nicht wundern, wenn Hogwarts und die magische Welt ihn noch überraschen könnten.

Als der Schlitten jedoch neben ihnen mit einem dröhnenden » Hooooo! Hooooo! Hooooo!«, schnaubenden Tieren und nachklingendem Glockenhall zum Stehen kam, konnte Harry erkennen, dass Haar und Bart des Mannes eigentlich braun waren und nur durch Raureif, Schnee und Eis darin weiß wirkten. Das Gesicht, das ihm lachend unter der Kapuze entgegen blickte, gehörte schließlich zu niemand anderem als Hagrid.

 

Nachdem sich Neville von ihnen verabschiedet hatte, nahmen sie im Schlitten Platz. Gerne hätte Harry neben Parvati gesessen, aber es war Malfoy, der unter zwei dicken Decken neben ihm saß. Als sich das Gefährt in die Lüfte hob, begann es zu allem Überfluss in dicken Flocken zu schneien. Unter ihnen glitt die schneebedeckte Landschaft dahin, das Schloss, die Peitschende Weide, Hagrids Hütte, der See. Sie überflogen den Verbotenen Wald. Der Fahrtwind, das rhythmische Klingeln der Glöckchen, das Schnauben der Rentiere und immer wieder Hagrids Stimme, die die Tiere mit »Hooo!«s und »Hey!«s lenkte, waren alles, was Harry hörte. Bis Malfoy ihm zuflüsterte und Harry sich versteifte.

»Du hast gesagt, du hättest ihn bei der Schlacht verloren.«

»Da hab' ich wohl gelogen«, erklärte Harry tonlos und konnte Malfoys drängendem Blick aus grauen Augen nicht standhalten.

»Warum?«

Harry hätte antworten können, dass Malfoys alter Zauberstab ihm Glück gebracht hatte und zu seinem Talisman geworden war. Er hätte ihm sagen können, dass er den Gedanken damals nicht ertragen hatte, dass Malfoy sich mit dem Stab in der Hand, der Voldemort bezwungen hatte, in seiner Eitelkeit und Arroganz vielleicht vom Propheten hätte feiern lassen. Harry hätte Malfoy viele Gründe nennen können. Sogar boshafte Kindereien wie die Genugtuung, Malfoy einfach nur leiden zu sehen, weil er seinen ersten Zauberstab unwiederbringlich verloren glaubte oder Malfoy spüren zu lassen, dass es etwas gab, dass sein Gold nicht kaufen konnte. Aber es wäre alles nur die halbe Wahrheit gewesen. Deshalb zuckte Harry nur mit den Achseln und betrachtete die Lichter unter ihnen, bis er spürte, dass Malfoys stechender Blick nicht mehr auf ihn gerichtet war.

**oOoOo oOoOo**

 

 Am Dorfrand hielt Hagrid an und ließ sie aussteigen.

»Ich dreh' dann ma'n paar Ründchen mit'n Tier'n. Pfeift, wie ich's euch gezeigt hab', wenn ihr von Aberforth zurück seid«, sagte er noch und schnalzte dann mit der Zunge. Ruckartig setzte sich der Schlitten mit klingelnden Glöckchen in Bewegung und stieg nach ein paar Metern gen Himmel auf. Schon nach kurzer Zeit konnte Harry den Schlitten in der Dunkelheit nicht mehr ausmachen. Der Schnee fiel in dicken Flocken auf Harrys Brille und ließ Parvati und Ginny gleichermaßen blinzeln, als sich einige von den Flocken in deren Wimpern verfingen. Malfoy war bereits mit verbissener Miene voran gestapft. Seine Stiefel hinterließen tiefe Abdrücke im Schnee.

 

Harry zog seinen Schal über Mund und Nase, was seine Brille bei jedem Ausatmen beschlagen ließ. Er verfluchte erst Neville dafür, dass er ihnen die Zauberstäbe weggenommen hatte, weil keiner von ihnen nun in der Lage war, Schuhe oder Jacken mit einem zusätzlichen Wärmezauber zu belegen, dann sich selbst, weil er zu dämlich gewesen war, bei dem Wetter an eine Mütze oder Handschuhe zu denken. Er fror mit jedem Schritt ins Dorf hinein mehr. Zum Glück würde es kein langer Marsch zum Eberkopf sein. Harry beschleunigte seine Schritte. Parvati, die vor ihm her stakste, war zwar clever genug gewesen sowohl eine Mütze als auch Handschuhe zu tragen, aber so wie sie die Arme beim Gehen um sich selbst schlang, die Hände unter die Achseln geklemmt, glaubte Harry, dass ihre elegante Mütze und weichen Wildlederhandschuhe wohl mehr Zierde als nützlich gegen die Kälte waren.

Ginny dagegen wirkte, dick eingepackt in ihren langen Wollmantel mit ihrem unmöglich bunten Schal, der fast ihr gesamtes Gesicht verdeckte (und quasi Weasley schrie), unförmigen Strickfäustlingen und einer ebenso unförmigen Mütze, als wäre sie für das Schneetreiben gemacht - eher noch für einen Schneesturm. Denn gerade schien es sogar, als würde sie im Gegensatz zum Rest ihrer Gruppe nirgends lieber sein und sich jeden Moment mit ihren freudig strahlenden Augen und gespannten Schritten in den Schnee fallen lassen, um einen Schneeengel zu machen, oder eine Schneeballschlacht anzetteln. Harry musste grinsen. So etwas würde ihr wirklich ähnlich sehen.

Das »O come all ye faithful« der Weihnachtssinger auf dem Dorfplatz wurde immer lauter, je tiefer sie ins Dorfinnere vordrangen. Der Eingang des Eberkopfes war nicht mehr weit. Langsam schoben sie sich durch die Ansammlungen von Dorfbewohnern, die zur Kirche beim Dorfplatz strömten, deren Türen weit offen und bunten Glasfenster hell erleuchtet waren. Viele der Leute hielten kurz bei dem mächtigen mit flackernden Kerzen beleuchteten und Lametta und goldenen Kugeln geschmückten Christbaum inne, um der Truppe Weihnachtssingern zu lauschen, die davor in traditionellen (mit Wärmezaubern behandelten) Gewändern standen. Ein Kind, das einen Haarreif mit Eselsohren in der Hand hielt, nach zu urteilen und einem weiteren, das einen langen Wanderstab trug, vermutete Harry, das die Bewohner von Hogsmeade und Umgebung wohl zur Weihnachtsmesse und dem Krippe-Spiel der Kinder in der Kirche unterwegs waren. Aber die Schneeflocken fielen mittlerweile so dicht und dick, dass Harry kaum mehr als einen oder zwei Meter weit sehen konnte.

Der einzige Grund, weshalb Harry die Zähne festzusammenbiss und sie so am Klappern hinderte, war der, dass Malfoy ihnen immer noch voran ging und mit aufrechtem, federnden Gang trotz einer dicken Schneeschicht auf Kopf und Schultern von einer roten Nasenspitze, roten Wangen und Ohren abgesehen von der Kälte (ebenso wie dem Treiben der Dorfbewohner) unbeeindruckt schien. Harry würde sich nicht die Blöße geben und vor Malfoy Schwäche zeigen.

Endlich erreichten sie die Tür des Eberkopfes und betraten die offenbar leere Schänke.

Parvati stürzte fast schon zum Feuer im Kamin in der verlassenen Schankstube, um sich mit ausgestreckten Händen zu wärmen. Malfoy schüttelte sich den Schnee von Kopf und Schultern, während Harry wiedermal mit seiner beschlagenen Brille zu kämpfen hatte. Die plötzliche Wärme umfing hin wie eine Hülle aus flauschiger Watte.

Es war Ginny, die die Klingel auf dem Tresen betätigte. Passend zur Jahreszeit läutete sie ein kleines verstimmtes 'Jingle Bells'.

Harry kehrte im Gegensatz zu Neville, Malfoy oder Ginny nicht oft im Eberkopf ein. Das lag wohl daran, dass er Aberforth Dumbledore nicht sonderlich mochte oder, wenn er ehrlich mit sich war, dass Ginny dem Eberkopf stets den Vorzug vor dem Drei Besen gab und er ihr so sicher aus dem Weg gehen konnte - vielleicht lag es auch an beidem. Also kam Harry weder die knarrende Stimme der Schankfrau hinter den Tresen bekannt vor noch ihr runzeliges Gesicht, als seine Brillengläser wieder klar waren.

»Edwina!«, begrüßte Ginny, die dürre Alte, vertraut. »Wir sind hier, um die Geschenke für die Hogwarts-Schüler abzuholen.«

»Hum!«, stieß Edwina mürrisch aus und putzte sich die Hände an ihrer schmutzigen Schürze ab. »Die sind in Aberforth' Gästezimmer. Und Aberforth is' nich' hier. Der is' in der Kirche beim Krippenspiel. Weiß nich' wann er wiederkommt.«

»Könntest du uns nicht rein lassen, Wina?«, schaltete sich Malfoy mit einem gewinnenden Lächeln ein, das von der Alten zahnlos erwidert wurde. »Du kennst uns doch. Aberforth hätte sicher nichts dagegen. Dann sind wir auch ganz schnell wieder weg.«

»Hab dich un' den Rotschopf schon lang' nich' mehr zusammen hier geseh'n, Blondie«, krächzte sie und deutete dabei mit einem knochigen athrosegebeugten Zeigefinger auf Ginny. »Aberforth vermisst euer Gerede über Quidditch an den Wochenenden und ich dein Trinkgeld. Was'n passiert, dass du dich nich' mehr blicken lässt? Sie kommt noch her, mit dem Kräuterprofessor, säuft wie'n Mann, aber ihr Trinkgeld is' lausig.«

Malfoy suchte sichtlich nach Worten und Ginny schürzte erbost die Lippen, aber die Alte winkte nur ab.

»Sag' nix, ich weiß schon: Die Dunkle da am Feuer, so'n hübsches Ding passt zu 'nem feinen reichen Schnösel wie dir, Blondie, und wär' die meine Freundin, würd' ich sie auch nich' in den Eberkopf ausführ'n sondern ins feine Drei Besen.« Edwina lachte krächzend, was jedes Haar in Harrys Nacken aufstellte. Mehr noch als ihre Vermutung, Parvati und Malfoy könnten ein Paar sein oder die Frage, was Malfoy und Ginny zusammen über Quidditch im Eberkopf zu reden hatten.

Wieder schien Malfoy sprachlos und wieder kümmerte sich die Alte nicht darum.

»Versprich mir einfach wieder öfter her zu kommen, Blondie. Mit viel Durst und Galleonen in der Tasche. Dann lass' ich euch auch bei Aberforth rein. Hab' zu euer'm Glück 'n Schlüssel.«

Verhalten nickte Malfoy, was die Alte wieder krächzend lachen ließ. Dann kam sie hinter den Tresen vor, nahm einen Kerzenhalter mit einem flackernden Kerzenstumpen darin und holte einen großen Schlüsselring mit zahlreichen antik aussehenden Schlüsseln daran unter ihrer Schürze hervor.

**oOoOo oOoOo**

Sie folgten Edwina eine knarzende Treppe hinauf und bis zur letzten Tür am Ende eines finsteren Korridors. Der Schlüssel zum Gästezimmer kratzte erbarmungswürdig im Türschloss, als die Alte ihn darin drehte. Als sie die Tür schließlich aufstieß, jaulte das Scharnier wie ein waidwundes Tier auf. Es roch muffig aus dem Raum, der lediglich von dem spärlichen Licht zweier kleiner Fenster beleuchtet war. Es reichte kaum einen halben Meter weit hinein und Staubpartikel tanzten darin wie die Schneeflocken draußen, bevor es von der Finsternis im Zimmer gänzlich verschluckt wurde. Man konnte nicht wirklich erkennen, was sich in dem Raum befand und jeder Faser von Harrys Körper widerstrebte es, dieses Zimmer zu betreten, das ihm wie die nach Jahrtausenden zum ersten Mal geöffnete Grabkammer eines Pharaonen vorkam (einschließlich der Mumie, die jeden fressen würde, der sich zu ihr hineinwagte).

Edwina drückte Parvati den Kerzenhalter in die Hand und schob sie bestimmt durch die Tür.

Für eine Sekunde spürte Harry den unbändigen Drang »Stopp!« zu rufen und Parvati und die anderen aufhalten zu wollen. Aber die Sorge, vor ihnen wie ein hysterisches Weichei dazustehen, das Angst vor der Dunkelheit und der Erinnerung an die dämlichen Geschichten hatte, die Fred und George damals nach ihrem Urlaub über die alten Ägypter erzählt hatten, war stärker als das Gefühl, das eine pyramidenhohe Gänsehaut auf Harrys ganzem Körper erzeugte.

Kaum hatte Harry das Zimmer als Letzter betreten, schnarrte die Alte, die sich wohl mit einem Lumos an der Spitze ihres abgenutzten Zauberstabs den Rückweg durch den stockdunklen Korridor leuchten wollte, ein kratziges »Frohe Weihnachten!«, lachte wieder ein grausig krächzendes Lachen und dann schlug die Tür hinter Harry auch schon ins Schloss.

Mit vorsichtig tastenden Schritten durchquerte Parvati den Raum. In der Zimmermitte, wo ein kleiner klappriger Tisch mit zwei Stühlen stand, entfachte sie den Dort der Kerze im Halter auf der Tischplatte, dann den der Kerze auf einem Schemel, der neben einer Pritsche an der Wand wie ein Nachttisch platziert war. Nachdem sie die letzte Kerze im Zimmer auf dem Sims des kalten Kamins angezündet hatte, war der Raum immer noch nur spärlich beleuchtet. Das Licht reichte jedoch dazu aus, dass sich zu Harrys Gänsehaut auch noch ein unangenehmes Kribbeln in den Fingerspitzen ausbreitete, das ihn wie automatisch nach seinem nicht vorhandenen Zauberstab tasten ließ.

»Irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht«, erklärte Parvati, während sie sich mit einem Stirnrunzeln und der Kerze in der Hand um sich selbst drehte und dabei umschaute. »Wo sind die Geschenke?«

Ginny nahm sich den Kerzenhalter vom Tisch und öffnete beherzt eine Tür links von ihnen.

»Vielleicht sind sie ja in der Kammer hier.«

Als sie in das kleine enge Räumchen leuchtete, war lediglich ein winziges Bad mit einer Toilette und einem Waschbecken zu erkennen. Von den Geschenken für die Hogwartsschüler jedoch keine Spur.

Instinktiv griff Harry nach der Türklinke hinter sich. Erleichtert spürte er, wie sie unter seiner Hand nachgab. Harry machte einen Schritt über die Türschwelle in den stockdunklen Korridor, der wie ein schwarzes Loch wirkte, und wollte schon nach Edwina rufen, als er sich plötzlich direkt vor Ginny auf der Türschwelle aus dem Kämmerlein mit der Toilette zurück in Aberforth' Gästezimmer wiederfand. Als Harry sich umdrehte, um das kleine Bad zu betreten, trat er direkt wieder durch die Eingangstür vom Korridor hindurch in den Raum hinein.

Das konnte doch nicht sein!?

Malfoy war bereits bei einem der beiden Fenster, löste die Verriegelung und öffnete es. Als er jedoch probehalber den Arm hinausstreckte, tauchte seine Hand bei dem zweiten Fenster durch die Scheibe hindurch auf, als hätte er sie von außen durch dieses Fenster in den Raum hineingesteckt.

Verdammt!

Harrys Blick schnellte zum Kamin, wo Parvati schon den Sims abtastete. Dann schüttelte sie bedauernd den Kopf.

»Tot. Wenn der Kamin jemals am Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen war, dann muss die Verbindung vor Ewigkeiten gekappt worden sein. Es gibt nicht mal mehr ein minimales Nachbeben von Magie oder Spuren von Flohpulver. Falls das Ding überhaupt mal irgendwo angeschlossen war.«

»Fantastisch«, stieß Malfoy aus. »Der Abend wird ja immer besser.«

»Sei still und lass mich nachdenken!«, blaffte Harry, dem die Aussicht mit seinen drei Kollegen in Aberforth Dumbledores Gästezimmer gefangen zu sein, genauso wenig gefiel, wie Malfoys Gesichtsausdruck es vermuten ließ. Harry hatte keine Ahnung, womit sie es hier zu tun hatten. Ohne Zauberstab war es so gut wie unmöglich, herauszufinden, welche Art von Zauber sie in dem Raum festhielt. Sie davon zu befreien oder einfach zu apparieren ebenfalls.

Harry nahm den Kerzenhalter vom Tisch und begann, den Raum systematisch zu untersuchen. Vielleicht hatte Aberforth das Zimmer irgendwann einmal mit einem Einbruchsicherungszauber belegt, der für gewöhnlich verhinderte, dass ein Eindringling den Ort des Verbrechens verlassen und etwas stehlen konnte. Als Auror hatte Harry häufig mit derartigen Zaubern zu tun gehabt. Er versuchte Hinweise an den Türen und Fenstern zu finden, dass sie einen solchen Zauber ausgelöst haben könnten. Wenn dem so wäre, wäre bereits irgendwo im Haus oder bei dessen Besitzer Alarm ausgelöst worden und sie mussten nur abwarten, bis Edwina oder Aberforth kommen und den Zauber lösen würden. Dafür war normalerweise nur ein Passwort nötig. Keine große Sache. Wenn sie Glück hatten, waren sie hier in null Komma nichts befreit.

Wobei es Harry reichlich seltsam vorkam, dass Aberforth Dumbledore irgendetwas von Wert in seiner abgehalfterten Kaschemme von Schänke haben könnte, das so einen Zauber erforderlich machen würde. Soweit Harry die Sache beurteilen konnte, war der Raum seit Jahren nicht mehr benutzt worden. Das Stroh unter dem schmutzigen Laken auf der Pritsche roch muffig. Alles war mit einer dicken Staubschicht überzogen. Da waren nur ein paar alte Krüge, ausrangierte Kessel, Teller und stumpfes Besteck in einem kleinen Schrank in der Ecke. Lediglich die Holzscheite und alten Zeitungen um den Kamin wirkten, als befänden sie sich noch nicht sehr lange in dem Zimmer. Keine offen sichtbaren Wertgegenstände. Aber so paranoid wie Aberforth war, war ihm alles zuzutrauen. Gerade als Harry den zweiten Schrank im Zimmer öffnen wollte, hörte er Ginnys Stimme.

»Hey, ich bin zwar kein Ex-Auror oder VgdDK-Professor, aber ich glaube, ich hab' 'was gefunden.«

Sie hielt die Kerze hoch und leuchtete an die Decke, die komplett mit einem grünen Gewächs zu gewuchert war.

»Sieht aus wie ein... Mistelzweig...uhm... -strauch... -hecken-Ding?«, sagte Parvati und stieg vorsichtig mit dem Kerzenhalter in der Hand auf einen der Stühle. »Vielleicht hat sich diese Edwina einen Spaß mit uns erlauben wollen, so wie Professor Flitwick. Und vielleicht lässt sich das Problem ja auch auf die gleiche Art lösen?« Sie hielt die Flamme der Kerze gegen die Blätter, aber statt sich zischend zu kräuseln, wie Filius' Mistelzweig es nach Malfoys Incendio getan hatte, konnte das Feuer den Blättern und Zweigen der Pflanze selbst nach einer Minute direkt an der Flamme nicht das Geringste anhaben. Parvati schlüpfte aus ihren Handschuhen und versuchte dann, nach der Pflanze zu greifen. Es gelang ihr nicht.

»Scheint von so einer Art magischen Schutzhülle umgeben zu sein«, mutmaßte Parvati, bevor sie wieder von dem ächzenden Holzstuhl kletterte.

»Naja«, meinte Ginny und wickelte ihren Schal ab. »Möglicherweise muss der Zauber auf die 'herkömmliche Art' gebrochen werden.«

»Du meinst, durch einen Kuss?«, fragte Parvati.

»Nein, jeder weiß doch, dass man unter einem Mistelzweig das Katzentanz-Lied singen und sich gegenseitig ohrfeigen muss. Natürlich durch einen Kuss, du Dooftorte«, schnaubte Ginny und zog entnervt die Mütze vom Kopf. »Ich habe schon immer vermutet, dass Padma von euch Zwillingen alle Hirnzellen abbekommen hat.«

So wie Parvatis Augen wütend blitzten, hatte Harry die nicht ganz unbegründete Sorge, Parvati würde Ginny jeden Moment ohrfeigen (und dann das Katzentanz-Lied singen), aber stattdessen, packte Parvati Ginny mit beiden Händen an ihrem Wollmantel, zerrte sie grob nach vorne, um sie fest und hart auf die Lippen zu küssen. Dann stieß Parvati Ginny ebenso harsch von sich und funkelte sie herausfordernd an.

»So in etwa?«, fragte Parvati.

Ginny lief dunkelrot an. Schnaubend wischte sie sich mit dem Ärmel über den Mund. Ihr Brustkorb hob und senkte sich bei jedem wütenden Atemzug. Harry machte sich bereit, sich zwischen die beiden Frauen zu werfen, sollte Ginny auf Parvati losgehen, doch Ginny bleckte lediglich ihre Zähne in einem aufgesetzten Grinsen.

»Ja, so in etwa. Auch wenn du noch ein wenig an deiner Technik feilen könntest, meine Liebe. Dann würdest du vielleicht auch einen Mann finden.«

»Das sagt jawohl die Richtige. Bisher hat noch keiner einen Mistelzweig in Flammen aufgehen lassen, nur um mich nicht küssen zu müssen.«

Ginny holte gerade Luft, um etwas zu entgegen, als Malfoy sich einschaltete.

»Meine Damen, ich unterbreche einen Bitch-Fight nur ungern, aber ich wollte doch erwähnen, dass eure homoerotische Einlage nicht funktioniert hat.«

Er hielt wieder einen Arm aus dem Fenster, der sogleich aus dem anderen Fenster in den Raum hinein ragte und seine winkende Hand offenbarte.

Ginny machte auf dem Fuße kehrt, riss die Tür zum Korridor auf, trat über die Schwelle... und erschien wieder durch die Badezimmertür im Gästezimmer.

»Verdammt!«, fauchte sie und trat kräftig gegen den Schrank, den Harry noch nicht inspiziert hatte. Die Türen schwangen knarrend ein Stück auf.

»Wie lange wird es wohl dauern, bis jemand auf die Idee kommt, nach uns zu sehen?«, fragte Malfoy seufzend.

Harry zuckte mit den Achseln.

»Das Krippenspiel und die Messe dauern mindestens zwei Stunden. Und keine Ahnung, wann die gruselige Alte« - »Ihr Name ist Edwina!«, grollte Ginny. - »Hagrid oder Neville anfangen sich Gedanken zu machen, wo wir bleiben«, überlegte Harry laut.

»Vielleicht sollte ich besser mal den Kamin anmachen? Ist doch ziemlich kalt hier«, schlug Parvati vor und machte sich daran, ein paar Holzscheite in den Kamin zu legen und eine der alten Ausgaben des Tagespropheten als Anzünder zusammenzuknüllen.

Ginny entledigte sich ihrer Handschuhe und wanderte derweilen mit gehobener Kerze unter dem Mistelstrauch entlang. Dabei betrachtete sie das Gewächs nachdenklich. Als die ersten Flammen im Kamin züngelten, blieb Ginny schließlich stehen und lächelte.

»Sechs Beeren!«, verkündete sie triumphierend. »Es befinden sich sechs Beeren an dem Mistelstrauch. Es heißt doch immer, dass sich so viele Pärchen unter einem Mistelzweig küssen können, wie es Beeren an dem Mistelzweig gibt. Was, wenn der Zauber nur durch sechs Küsse gebrochen werden kann? Für jede Beere ein Kuss eines anderen Pärchens.«

Harry kratzte sich an der Stirn, während er zu zählen begann. Sie waren vier Personen. Ginny und Parvati hatten sich bereits geküsst. Wenn er Ginny und Parvati küssen würde, wären es drei. Dann müsste Malfoy die beiden Frauen küssen (grmpf) - fünf - und dann würden nur noch...

»Nein!«, stieß Harry aus. Er machte gleichzeitig einen Schritt von Malfoy weg, der ihm mit verschränkten Armen seinen feinen dunklen Mantel darüber gelegt gegenüberstand.

»Was 'nein'?«, fragte Parvati. Sie hatte Schal, Mütze und Handschuhe bereits abgelegt und streifte sich nun auch den Mantel von den Schultern.

Ginny, die sich ebenfalls vollständig aus ihrem Wollberg geschält hatte, grinste breit, während Harry in seiner Daunenjacke plötzlich sehr heiß wurde, was nicht allein dem Feuer im Kamin geschuldet sein konnte.

»Harry hat wohl gerade gemerkt, dass er Malfoy küssen muss, wenn ich mit meiner Theorie richtig liege.«

»Oh«, kommentierte Parvati und drehte sich mit einem schalkhaften Glitzern in den Augen zu Harry. »Was ist so schlimm daran?«

»Was so schlimm daran ist?« Harry wedelte stumm mit den Händen und deute von sich auf Malfoy. »Draco... Malfoy«, keuchte er schließlich, das war doch selbsterklärend.

»So, wie du dich gerade aufführst, könnte man fast meinen, es wäre etwas an den Gerüchten im Tagespropheten dran, über die mich meine Mutter so gerne ausfragt, Harry«, sagte Ginny mit einer boshaften Fröhlichkeit in der Stimme. »Besteigt der begehrteste Junggeselle Englands den Besen womöglich von der anderen Seite und hat er seine aufstrebende Karriere als Auror aufgegeben, um eine skandalöse Beziehung mit einem ehemaligen Todesser im Schutze der Mauern von Hogwarts zu führen? Was steckt wirklich hinter dem Freispruch, den er in einer geheimen Verhandlung für Draco Malfoy und dessen Familie bewirkt hat? War die Verlobung mit Astoria Greengrass nur ein verzweifelter Versuch, des Malfoy-Erben den Schein zu wahren?«

»Du weißt, dass das alles ausgemachter Unsinn ist«, zischte Harry und drehte sich zu Malfoy. »Sag' ihr, dass das Unsinn ist!«

Malfoy schwieg, schien sich aber köstlich über Harrys Verzweiflung zu amüsieren, während Ginny mit den Achseln zuckte.

»Warst du nicht das komplette sechste Jahr völlig besessen von ihm? Sogar als wir miteinander gegangen sind? Du bist ihm auf Schritt und Tritt gefolgt. Ron hat mir erzählt, du hättest sogar nachts den Blick nicht von seinem Namensschild auf der Rumtreiberkarte lösen können, bis du darüber eingeschlafen bist. Ich wüsste nicht, dass du jemals jemand anderem mehr Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt hättest.«

»Nur weil ich wissen wollte, was er im Schilde führt. Du weißt, dass ich ihn nicht ausstehen kann.«

»Klar«, sagte Ginny spöttisch und winkte ab. »Deshalb hast du auch aus heiterem Himmel als Auror gekündigt und einen Job angenommen, bei dem du ihn jeden Tag sehen musst.«

»Sollte ich mir Sorgen um meinen Hintern machen, Potter?«, fragte Malfoy jetzt hämisch grinsend. »Ich meine, das würde erklären, weshalb du ständig Streit mit mir suchst. Unterdrückte Gefühle und so...«

Ginny lachte schallend. Sogar Parvati grinste.

»Ich bin nicht schwul, bi, was auch immer«, schnaufte Harry, »und wenn ich es wäre, dann nicht mit dir.« Dann drehte er sich zu Ginny. »Danke, dass du ihm das erzählt hast. Das wird er mich jetzt nie mehr vergessen lassen.«

»Oh, komm schon, Harry. Sei nicht so eine Spaßbremse. Als ob, das alles so abwegig klingen würde«, wandte Ginny ein. »Und wenn nichts daran ist, dann kannst du doch drüber stehen und lachen.«

»Sorry, Harry, aber da muss ich ihr Recht geben«, stimmte Parvati zu und ließ Harry mit offenem Mund starren. »Diese ganze testosterongeschwängerte Rivalität, die Spannung, die Funken, der homoerotische Subtext, sobald ihr aufeinander trefft. Bei Merlin, wenn ihr schwul wärt, wäre es ein Wunder, wenn ihr nicht miteinander im Bett landen und letztlich erkennen würdet, dass ihr für einander geschaffen seid. Wir Mädels hatten schon immer so unsere Vermutungen, was das mit euch betrifft. Es heißt nicht umsonst: was sich liebt, das neckt sich. Ihr wärt DAS Paar schlechthin.«

Resigniert schüttelte Harry den Kopf, während Malfoy einen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht hatte, den Harry noch nie zuvor bei ihm gesehen hatte: Eine Mischung aus Stirnrunzeln, einem schiefen Grinsen und Naserümpfen.

»Hast du mir deshalb meinen Zauberstab nicht zurückgegeben? Ich meine, das wäre schon irgendwie... süß?! Gruselig?!«, fragte Malfoy schließlich. Unter seinem bemüht belustigten Tonfall schwang jedoch noch sehr deutlich etwas anderes mit.

»Du hast seinen Zauberstab noch? Das ist echt schräg, Harry«, warf Ginny ein.

»Bei Merlins Barte, nein! Das ist nicht...« Harry massierte sich entnervt die Schläfe. »Ich bin nicht... und deshalb werde ich Malfoy definitiv nicht küssen.«

»Dann willst du lieber wer weiß wie lange hier zu viert eingesperrt sein?«, fragte Ginny aufgebracht.

»Nein, aber bevor ich Malfoy küsse, rufe ich lieber Hermine an.«

»Anrufen?«, schallte ihm fragend im Chor entgegen.

»Anrufen. Mit einem Telefon.« Harry holte sein Mobiltelefon aus seiner Jackeninnentasche und zeigte es den anderen, die ihn daraufhin immer noch mit großen ratlosen Augen anschauten.

»Das benutzen Muggel, um miteinander über weite Entfernungen zu sprechen. Funktioniert in etwa wie ein Zweiwegespiegel nur ohne Bild. Hermine hat auch eins.« Er klappte das Telefon auf und erkannte zu seiner Erleichterung, dass es nicht nur ausreichend Akku sondern auch Empfang hatte.

»Du hast eine Möglichkeit Hilfe zu holen und sagst das erst jetzt?«, brauste Ginny auf.

»Ihr kennt doch Hermine. Ich hab' gehofft, wir müssten nicht gleich eine große Sache daraus machen.«

Parvati runzelte die Stirn und Ginny schüttelte nur den Kopf.

»Wo Potter Recht hat...«, stimmte Malfoy mit einem Achselzucken zu. »Bei Granger ist immer gleich alles ein Staatsakt. Ich würde ja noch lieber Potter küssen, als sie um Hilfe zu bitten.«

»Männer!«, stießen Parvati und Ginny gleichzeitig aus und rollten die Augen.

 

**oOoOo oOoOo**

 

»Harry!?«, schallte Hermines Stimme zu Harrys Erleichterung blechern aus den Lautsprechern des Telefons, das Harry so eingestellt hatte, dass alle im Raum das Gespräch mithören konnten. Kurz und knapp fasste Harry die Fakten ihrer misslichen Lage zusammen und fühlte sich höchst unangenehm von Ginnys und Parvatis Schultern rechts und links von sich eingekesselt, während sich Malfoy von vorne halb verächtlich, halb fasziniert über das Telefon in Harrys Hand beugte.

»Hmm«, war alles, was Hermine erwiderte. Im Hintergrund konnte Harry Rons Stimme und Kindergeschrei hören. »Klingt unangenehm.«

»Unangenehm?!«, wiederholte Harry ungläubig. »Hast du mir zugehört, Hermine? Wir werden in Aberforth' Gästezimmer von einem unbekannten Fluch festgehalten. Neville hat unsere Stäbe. Wir sind hier gefangen. Ginny, Parvati und ich. Mit Malfoy. In einem wirklich sehr kleinen Raum... Mit Malfoy!«

»Hast du nicht 'was von einem Mistelzweig und sechs Beeren daran gesagt?«, fragte Hermine und ihre Stimme klang leicht gedämpft, als hätte sie das Telefon zwischen Ohr und Schulter eingeklemmt. Harry konnte das leise Klacken von Geschirr vernehmen. »Vielleicht braucht ihr ja auch gar keine Zauberstäbe oder Hilfe von außerhalb, um euch zu befreien.«

Hermines Vorschlag ließ Ginny auflachen.

»Harry hat Angst, wenn er Malfoy küssen muss, könnte seine geheime Schwäche für attraktive blonde Reinblüter mit zweifelhafter Vergangenheit und noch zweifelhafterem Charakter ans Licht kommen«, lachte Ginny ins Telefon.

»Ja, das leuchtet ein«, kam von Hermine sofort belustigt zurück. »Ron und ich haben ja schon immer so etwas befürchtet. Molly wird begeistert sein, dann hat sie endlich jemanden, dem sie die Schuld an eurer Nicht-Beziehung geben kann. Und Lucius und Narzissa erst.«

Malfoy gab einen erstickten Laut von sich, von dem Harry nicht wusste, ob es ein unterdrücktes Kichern war (sehr un-malfoy-haft) oder ob er sich verschluckt hatte (und hoffentlich gerade an seiner eigenen Spucke erstickte).

»Hermine! Ich bin nicht-«

»Ja, ja, Harry, wissen wir doch.« Harry konnte Hermine förmlich vor sich sehen, wie sie amüsiert grinste und abwinkte. Er biss die Zähne zusammen und ignorierte die vor Lachen zuckenden Schultern der Frauen neben sich.

»Kannst du nicht einfach einen Auroren herschicken. Conelly wäre gut oder noch besser O'Shea. Die ist eine echte Expertin, wenn es um Flüche und Banne geht. Außerdem ist sie diskret und wird nicht gleich zum Propheten damit rennen.«

»Es ist Heilig Abend, Harry, ich weiß nicht, ob ich da jemanden im Aurorenbüro bekomme.«

Harry blinzelte.

»Du weißt nicht, ob du jemanden bekommst? Wer, wenn nicht du könnte zu jeder Tages- und Nachtzeit mit nur einem Piep das gesamte Aurorenbüro mobilisieren?«

»Handelt es sich denn um einen nationalen Notfall?«, fragte Hermine mit seltsam ernster Stimme, was Malfoy ein schnaubendes Lachen ausstoßen ließ.

»Das berühmteste Ex-Paar Englands nach Heinrich VIII. und Anne Boleyn - ach, was rede ich da - seit Morgana und König Artus, die beiden Helden unserer großen Nation sind mit einem Ex-Todesser und einem Ex-Unterwäsche-Modell in einem Zimmer über einer schäbigen Bar gefangen und von Küssen unter einem Mistelzweig bedroht. Wenn das kein nationaler Notfall ist.«

Wieder hörte Harry einen Kinderschrei und Ron durchs Telefon.

»Um ehrlich zu sein: du rufst echt zu einem ganz ungünstigen Zeitpunkt an. Ich bin gerade dabei, die Füllung für den Truthahn morgen zu machen und Rose hat ihre anstrengenden fünf Minuten.«

»Hermine, wir brauchen hier dringend jemanden, der uns rausholt. Könntest du jetzt bitte einen Auroren schicken?!«, bat Harry und war darauf und daran, sich noch mehr zu erniedrigen, als er plötzlich Parvatis spitzen Ellbogen unangenehm in seine Seite pieken fühlte.

»Die ganze Sache stinkt, Harry«, rief Parvati. »Lavender und ich haben Hermine früher immer ausgequetscht, wenn wir rauskriegen wollten, was mit dir los war. Wenn sie lügt, hat ihre Stimme immer so ein Zittern. Genau wie eben.«

»Hat meine Stimme gar nicht und ich weiß nicht, wovon Parvati spricht«, sagte Hermine schnell.

»Hah! Genau das war es! Das Lügenzittern«, stieß Parvati triumphierend aus.

»Hermine?«, forschte Harry.

Das laute Scheppern von Geschirr am anderen Ende der Leitung ließ Harry zusammenzucken.

»Bei Merlin, wenn ihr in Kräuterkunde besser aufgepasst hättet und nicht so unverbesserliche Kindsköpfe wärt, dann wüsstet ihr, was zu tun ist. Und mehr werdet ihr von mir dazu nicht hören.«

»Kräuterkunde?«, wiederholte Harry zweifelnd und dann ergab plötzlich alles einen Sinn. »Der Mistelzweig, das alles hier ist auf Nevilles Mist gewachsen? Er will uns dazu zwingen, uns auszusprechen und-« Unwillkürlich knirschten Harrys Zähne.

»Euch zu versöhnen. Ganz genau das ist sein Plan und meinen Segen hat er«, erklärte Hermine energisch.

»Du meinst, er will, dass wir uns auf die traditionelle Skandinavische Art versöhnen? Mit allem, was dazu gehört?«, fragte Parvati.

»Mit allem, was dazu gehört«, erwiderte Hermine.

Auf Ginnys und Malfoys irritierte Blicke hin, erklärte Parvati kurz, was Pamona ihnen, nachdem Malfoy Filius' Mistelzweig-Streich vereitelt hatte, über das Brauchtum des Küssens unter einem Mistelzweig erzählt hatte. Wie die Skandinavier unter dem Mistelstrauch ihre Friedensverhandlungen mit einem Friedens- oder auch Versöhnungskuss besiegelt hatten.

»Dieser hinterhältige Bastard«, stieß Malfoy halb anerkennend halb zornig aus.

»Du hast es tatsächlich geschafft, mit deinem miesen Charakter auf den gradlinigsten Gryffindor, den ich je gekannt habe, abzufärben. Bist du jetzt zufrieden, Malfoy?«, knurrte Harry, doch je tiefer die Bedeutung der Erkenntnis einsank, desto stiller wurden alle.

»Wir werden in diesem Dreckszimmer über die Feiertage elendig verhungern und-« Ginny verzog das Gesicht. »Hermine, das kannst du nicht zulassen!«

»Hört auf, zu jammern! Ihr seid doch selbst dran schuld. Außerdem habt ihr eine Toilette, die ihr benutzen könnt, wenn es nötig ist. Neville hat euch genug Essen, Trinken und Holz für den Kamin da gelassen, sodass ihr keinen Schaden davon tragen werdet, wenn ihr euch nicht gegenseitig die Augen auskratzt. Glaubt mir, wenn Neville auf meinen Rat gehört hätte, hätte er euch im Kalten hungern lassen. Und der Mangel eines Stillen Örtchens würde eurer Versöhnungsbereitschaft sicher auch guttun. Was glaubt ihr wohl, wie ich die Vertreter der Europäischen Zaubererliga dazu gebracht habe, die Bedingungen des Abkommens zur Gleichberechtigung magischer Wesen so schnell anzunehmen? Literweise Kürbissaft und keine Toilette weit und breit bewirken oft mehr als viele gute Worte. Und jetzt entschuldigt mich bitte, meine Truthahnfüllung braucht mich. Frohe Weihnachten!«

Danach folgte nur noch ein langgezogenes Tuten und Malfoys völlig überflüssiger Hinweis, dass das Gespräch jetzt wohl beendet wäre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Einen schönen 3.Advent!


	3. Chapter 3

Nachdem Parvati in dem zweiten Schrank neben einem Kasten mit Glühwein und Kürbissaft, einer Schüssel mit Kartoffelsalat noch eine Kiste mit Würstchen, Tüten voller Brot und allerlei Weihnachtsleckereien entdeckt hatte, hatte sich Harry bereit erklärt, etwas Glühwein und ein paar Würstchen über dem Feuer in zwei kleinen ausrangierten Kesseln warm zu machen. Er konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal selbst gekocht hatte und schon gar nicht auf so eine vorsintflutliche Art über offenem Feuer.

Ginny saß im Schneidersitz neben Parvati vor dem Kamin auf einer dicken Schicht aus Decken, die bei den Nahrungsmitteln gelegen hatten, und die sie vor dem Kamin ausgebreitet hatte. Weder die Pritsche an der Wand noch die beiden klapprigen Stühle hatten zum Sitzen eingeladen. Malfoy stand etwas abseits an den Türrahmen gelehnt und starrte in die Flammen. Vielleicht beobachtete er auch Harry, die Frauen, die sich anschwiegen, oder den Glühwein im Kessel. Das konnte Harry nicht mit Bestimmtheit sagen.

Keiner hatte mehr ein Wort über Nevilles vermaledeiten Plan oder Hermines Weigerung, ihnen zu helfen, verloren. Und sogar, als sie alle mehr oder weniger einträchtig schweigend Kartoffelsalat und Würstchen mit Kürbissaft und Glühwein herunter spülten, hingen die sechs Beeren über ihnen am Mistelzweig wie ein Damokles Schwert.

»Meint ihr, wir können die Sache nicht einfach aussitzen? Neville ist doch ein netter Kerl. Wenn uns das Essen ausgeht, wird er uns bestimmt holen kommen. Ich meine, er ist doch nicht so herzlos wie Hermine, oder?«, sprach Parvati das aus, was Harry seit einer halben Stunde hin und her überlegte.

»Spätestens übermorgen, wenn Harry und ich im Fuchsbau erwartet werden, wird er uns rauslassen. Er würde Teddy niemals das Weihnachten mit seinem Patenonkel nehmen oder meine Familie ohne mich feiern lassen«, warf Ginny ein und Harry wollte nichts mehr, als ihr beipflichten, dennoch kam ihm keine Zustimmung über die Lippen.

»Neville ist tatsächlich ein netter Kerl«, schaltete sich Malfoy ein. »Und das ist auch der Grund, weshalb ihr ihn total unterschätzt. So wie ich Neville kennen gelernt habe, wird er nicht aufgeben und uns einfach so gehen lassen. Wenn Neville von etwas überzeugt ist, dann zieht er es durch. Bis zum Schluss. Das Kaminholz reicht maximal bis morgen und die Versorgung unseres Leiblichen Wohls ist nur für eine Mahlzeit vielleicht zwei ausgelegt. Wenn wir es bis morgen früh nicht hinbekommen, dann läuft es auf das raus, was Granger angedeutet hat: Wir werden hungern und frieren, bis wir die Sache über die Bühne gebracht haben.«

»Als ob du Neville kennen würdest«, grummelte Harry.

»Naja, er ist so ziemlich der zäheste Knochen, mit dem ich je zu tun hatte. In unserem ersten gemeinsamen Jahr als Professoren hat er nach zwei Partien Schach gesagt, er würde mich irgendwann schlagen und ich hab ihn ausgelacht. Zwei Jahre lang haben wir jeden Dienstag gespielt und er hat verloren. Spektakulär verloren. Nach drei Jahren hat er das erste Mal gewonnen und mittlerweile ist er so gut, dass ich ihn manchmal sogar betrunken machen muss, um eine allzu blamable Niederlage abzuwenden. Wenn mir Neville Longbottom also heute sagen würde, dass er vorhat, demnächst beim Quidditch den Schnatz schneller zu fangen als ich, dann würde ich nicht lachen sondern anfangen zu trainieren, um diesen Tag so lange wie möglich hinauszuzögern. Und doch wüsste ich genau, dass er es irgendwann schaffen würde. Wenn Neville also so etwas, wie das hier auffährt, weil er will, dass wir uns vertragen, dann wäre es meiner Meinung nach das Klügste, wir tun einfach, was er will.«

Harry presste die Lippen aufeinander. Er erinnerte sich noch gut daran, wie hart Neville bei der DA an sich gearbeitete hatte. Neville hatte viel langsamer als alle anderen gelernt, trotzdem hatte er nie aufgegeben und am Ende jeden Zauber beherrscht.

»Vielleicht hat Draco Recht«, sagte Ginny bedächtig. »Neville hat sich während des Kriegs niemals von Snape und den Carrows kleinkriegen lassen.«

Parvati nickte.

»Der Geheimgang ins Dorf war seine Idee und egal, wie viele Rückschläge es gegeben hat, er hat nicht aufgegeben, bis er einen Weg gefunden hat. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.«

Harry schluckte hart, als er plötzlich daran denken musste, wie er damals mit Ron und Hermine durch den Eberkopf zurück nach Hogwarts gekommen war. Neville hatte furchtbar ausgesehen, aber die Schüler hatten geschlossen hinter ihm gestanden, ihn mit Bewunderung im Blick angesehen und waren seinen Anweisungen gefolgt. Von den Slytherins abgesehen, ausnahmslos aus alle Häuser und Altersstufen. Harry war überrascht gewesen, dass ausgerechnet Neville den Widerstand im Schloss angeführt hatte. Wenn er jetzt jedoch darüber nachdachte, kam es ihm gar nicht mehr so seltsam vor. Neville war schon immer zäh gewesen, hatte nie aufgegeben, ganz gleich wie beschwerlich es auch für ihn gewesen war.

»Du warst nicht da damals. Aber Neville ist schon lange nicht mehr der verschüchterte Junge, der ständig seine Kröte verloren oder mit Kakteen gesprochen hat«, wandte Ginny ein.

»Und wie stellt ihr euch vor, dass wir 'Frieden schließen'? Schütteln wir einander die Hände, drücken uns einen Schmatzer auf und schon ist die Welt in Ordnung und der Bann gebrochen?«, gab Harry schließlich knurrend nach.

»Wenn es so einfach wäre, dann hätte es ja schon vorhin bei Parvati und Ginny klappen müssen«, erklärte Malfoy kühl. »Ich schätze es geht darum, dass wir die Probleme, die wir miteinander haben, ansprechen, uns entschuldigen, Besserung geloben, die Entschuldigung des anderen annehmen und... naja, küssen eben.«

Harry rümpfte die Nase, während Ginny und Parvati zögerlich nickten.

»Wenn du so ein Experte darin bist, dann fang' doch am besten gleich damit an!«, schlug Harry vor und konnte sich selbst nicht erklären, warum Malfoy ihn wieder so unendlich wütend machte. Malfoy hob die Augenbrauen, was seinem Gesicht diesen typischen überheblichen Ausdruck verlieh, den Harry über die Jahre hassen gelernt hatte.

»Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl, Oh, großer Harry Potter!«

 

**oOoOo oOoOo**

 

Nach einem großen Schluck Glühwein trat Malfoy ein Stück näher ans Feuer und sah Parvati direkt an, die ein kleines ersticktes »Oh, nicht doch!« von sich gab und die Augen zukniff.

»Ich habe die Sache eigentlich schon länger ansprechen wollen. Seit du mir bei deiner Ankunft hier ständig aus dem Weg gegangen bist, habe ich allerdings gedacht, es wäre dir lieber, nicht über den Vorfall zu sprechen. Aber anscheinend lag ich falsch, sonst würden da nur fünf Beeren an dem Zweig hängen und keine sechs.«

Parvati verzog gequält das Gesicht. Geräuschvoll atmete Malfoy aus.

»Es tut mir leid, dass ich damals in der Nacht einfach so abgehauen bin. Du bist eine tolle und wirklich sehr attraktive Frau und ich wollte dich nicht kränken, aber plötzlich...«, er zuckte entschuldigend mit den Achseln, »Ich habe mich nur noch gefragt, was, bei Merlin, ich eigentlich tue. Ich hätte es dir erklären müssen, aber dazu war ich zu feige. Es tut mir wirklich leid, wenn ich dich mit meinem Verhalten verletzt habe.«

Parvati runzelte die Stirn.

»Du bist abgehauen?«, fragte sie schließlich verblüfft.

Jetzt war es Malfoy, der die Stirn runzelte.

»Jaaa, als du ins Bad gegangen bist, um dich frisch zu machen, habe ich fünf Galleonen fürs Zimmer aufs Bett gelegt und mich aus dem Staub gemacht.«

Parvati blinzelte, dann begannen ihre Schultern zu zucken und sie wurde von so einem heftigen Lachen geschüttelt, dass Harry sich Sorgen machte, sie könnte den Verstand verloren haben.

»Alles in Ordnung, Parvati?«, fragte Malfoy und dabei klang der verlogene Schleimer zu Harrys Überraschung sogar ziemlich aufrichtig.

Parvati wischte sich Tränen aus den Augen.

»Bei Merlin, Draco!«, stieß sie atemlos aus. »Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung.«

»Aber...wie...?«, stammelte er.

»Sobald ich im Bad war, hab' ich mich durch das Fenster gequetscht und mir beinahe den Knöchel gebrochen, als ich dann über die Feuertreppe des Hotels geflüchtet bin. Ich habe so ein schlechtes Gewissen gehabt. Als ich hier angefangen habe, habe ich immer wieder darüber nachgedacht, ob ich mit dir über diese Nacht reden sollte, aber dann warst du so reserviert und ich dachte, du würdest lieber nicht mehr darüber sprechen. Damals wollte ich... es hat sich plötzlich alles so falsch angefühlt und ich wollte nur noch weg. Ich war total panisch, hab' nicht mal an Gold fürs Zimmer gedacht.«

»Wärt ihr so freundlich, uns aufzuklären, wovon ihr da gerade redet?«, fragte Ginny mit einem knurrenden Unterton in der Stimme. Harry war sich jedoch nicht so sicher, ob er die ganze Geschichte tatsächlich hören wollte.

»Okay, wenn Draco nichts dagegen hat«, sagte Parvati und Malfoy nickte ihr bekräftigend zu. »Es war bei der ersten Gedenkfeier im Ministerium im zweiten Jahr nach dem Krieg. Ich fand es schon die ganze Zeit ziemlich furchtbar. Aber als der Minister seine Rede gehalten und die Namen der Gefallenen vorgelesen und dann das Wort an Harry gegeben hat...« - Sie lächelte schwach und die Erinnerung an diesen Moment traf Harry wie einen Schlag in den Magen. Alle hatten ihn angestarrt, während er nur die Gesichter der Toten vor sich gesehen hatte. Harry konnte noch immer die nervösen Schweißperlen auf seiner Oberlippe spüren, die Lähmung seiner Zunge, seiner Stimmbänder und die unendliche Dankbarkeit fühlen, als Neville ihn etwas zur Seite geschoben und an Harrys Stelle das Reden übernommen hatte. Neville hatte den Leuten für ihr Erscheinen gedankt, auf die Bedeutung der Einigkeit hingewiesen, die nach dem Krieg nötiger denn je gewesen war, die Arbeit, die noch vor ihnen lag, hatte um Spenden an Harrys Stiftung gebeten... Parvatis Stimme holte Harry aus seiner Erinnerung an den großen Ballsaal im Ministerium zurück in Aberforth Dumbledores Gästezimmer - »Ich hab' irgendwie keine Luft mehr bekommen und musste raus, also, bin ich raus und stand mit meinem hübschen Kleid und den hohen Schuhen in dieser dunklen verlassenen Londoner Seitenstraße und wusste nicht weiter. Nur, dass sie nicht so verlassen war und ich nicht so allein, wie ich dachte. Denn Draco war auch dort und eine Flasche ziemlich hochprozentiger Schnaps. Wir haben getrunken und geredet, noch mehr getrunken und naja,...« Parvati lächelte etwas beschämt und zuckte mit den Achseln. Harry fühlte, wie sich seine Hände unwillkürlich zu Fäusten ballten, während Parvati mit rot glühenden Wangen und dem Blick ins Feuer gerichtet weiter erzählte. »Ich hab' ihn gefragt, ob er die Nacht lieber an einem anderen Ort ausklingen lassen würde und-«

»Ja, danke, ich glaube, wir haben verstanden und brauchen keine weiteren Details«, presste Ginny durch zusammen gebissene Zähne aus. »Ihr habt miteinander geschlafen und danach kalte Füße bekommen.«

»Haben wir nicht!«, antwortete Malfoy schnell. »Kalte Füße ja, aber wir haben nicht...« Er räusperte sich verlegen und wenn Harry sich nicht täuschte, breitete sich ein rosafarbener Hauch auf Malfoys blassen Wangen aus.

»Wen interessiert schon, was ihr getan oder nicht getan habt«, entgegnete Ginny kühl. Harry jedoch spürte, wie sich der Knoten in seinem Magen schlagartig auflöste und er sich langsam entspannte, was allerdings nur so lange andauerte, bis Parvati aufstand und sich mit einem breiten Lächeln vor Malfoy aufbaute.

»Ich denke, damit ist die Sache wohl geklärt, aber zur Vollständigkeit: Es tut auch mir leid, Draco. Von meiner Seite aus ist alles gut und ich bin sehr froh, dass die Sache damit aus der Welt ist.«

Malfoy nickte und Parvati war so groß, dass sie sich nicht mal auf die Zehenspitzen stellen musste, um ihm einen keuschen Kuss auf den Mund zu geben, der Malfoy lächeln und Harry mit den Zähnen knirschen ließ. In dem Moment, in dem die beiden sich wieder voneinander lösten, ertönte ein leiser heller Ton, wie das Läuten eines winzigen Glöckchens und als sie nach oben an die Decke blickten, konnte Harry erkennen, dass sich eine der Beeren im Mistelstrauch aufgelöst hatte.

»Eins zu null für mich, Potter!«, erklärte Malfoy mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen und setzte sich mit Parvati zusammen auf die Decken vor dem Kamin.

**oOoOo oOoOo**

 Das Schweigen hatte sich nach Malfoys und Parvatis Kuss zwischen ihnen ausgebreitet und immer mehr verfestigt, sodass es Harry schon bald wie eine weitere Person im Raum vorkam, die ihnen unangenehm und vorwurfsvoll ins Gesicht starrte.

»Keine Freiwilligen?«, fragte Malfoy in die Runde und sah dabei nur Harry mit einem herausfordernden Blitzen in den Augen an. Harry blickte an Malfoy vorbei und auch sonst reagierte niemand. Seufzend griff Malfoy nach der leeren Glühweinflasche beim Kamin und legte sie zwischen ihnen auf die Decke. »Dann sollten wir den Zufall entscheiden lassen, wer weiter macht. Damit wir eine Chance haben, noch vor Morgengrauen hier raus zu kommen.«

»Sind wir nicht ein bisschen zu alt, um Flaschendrehen zu spielen?«, entgegnete Ginny mit gekräuselten Lippen.

»Wir sitzen hier an Heilig Abend unter einem verfluchten Mistelzweig fest, weil unsere Freunde der Meinung sind, dass wir uns als nicht reif genug erwiesen haben, unsere Differenzen auf andere Art zu lösen und schweigen uns jetzt seit einer Viertelstunde wieder nur an. Was glaubst du, Ginny?«, antwortete Parvati mit einer wütenden Gegenfrage.

»Da ich mit Parvati den Anfang gemacht habe, würde ich vorschlagen, dass ich als erster drehe, dann Parvati. Die beiden, auf die die Flasche dann jeweils zeigt, starten den nächsten Versöhnungsversuch und dürfen danach die Flasche drehen.«

»Bist du jetzt der Bestimmer hier?«, fragte Ginny spitz.

»Solange keiner einen besseren Vorschlag hat«, gab Malfoy kühl zurück und ließ die Flasche mit einer schnellen Handbewegung um sich selbst kreisen. Wie gebannt starrten alle auf das grüne Glas, das scheinbar gar nicht aufhören wollte, sich zu drehen.

»Wie oft hast du schon Flaschendrehen gespielt?«, fragte Parvati mit einem zweifelnden Unterton in der Stimme.

»Oft genug, um zu wissen, dass Zabini ein beschissener Küsser ist und der See im April definitiv zu kalt für nächtliches Nacktbaden.«

Als die Flasche zur Ruhe kam, zeigte sie unzweifelhaft auf Ginny. Danach drehte Parvati die Flasche, die nach wenigen Schwüngen bei ihr selbst stoppte. Harry atmete kurz auf, während die beiden Frauen sich mit zusammen gepressten Lippen anstarrten.

Erst als einige Minuten verstrichen waren, straffte sich Parvati.

»Was habe ich dir getan, dass du hinter meinem Rücken so abfällig über mich redest, Ginny?«

»Dasselbe könnte ich dich fragen«, schoss Ginny sofort zurück. »Oder glaubst du, ich hätte es nicht mitbekommen? Deine Bemerkungen, was so toll daran sein soll, auf einem Besen einen kleinen goldenen Ball zu fangen. Als ob es eine große Leistung wäre, in Unterwäsche vor einem Fotografen herumzuhoppsen und von irgendwelchen notgeilen Typen dafür einen albernen Titel zu bekommen, den du wie eine Orden mit dir rumträgst.«

»Modell zu sein, ist harte Arbeit! Auf die Ernährung achten, Sport machen, deinen Körper pflegen. Posieren und lächeln und immer wieder lächeln, auch wenn deine Schuhe oder die Kälte oder die Hitze oder das Kleid an deinem Leib dich gerade umbringen.«

»Und professionell Quidditch zu spielen, ist keine harte Arbeit? Hast du schon mal den ganzen Tag auf einem Besen gesessen und solange trainiert, dass du dich kaum noch hast oben halten können - jeden Tag der Woche, jede Woche im Jahr? Musstest du schon mal auf den Punkt konzentriert sein, weil dein Team auf dich zählt, tausende von Fans ihr Gold und ihre Freizeit in deine Mannschaft, deinen Club investiert haben? Den Druck aushalten, dass ein Fehler, eine Unaufmerksamkeit dein Team alles kosten kann, wofür es eine Saison lang unermüdlich gearbeitet hat?«

Parvati schnaubte.

»Niemand hat dich nach dem Krieg gezwungen, wegzulaufen, um dich in Moskau dafür bezahlen und feiern zu lassen, 'professionell' einem Schnatz hinterher zu jagen.«

Ginny versteifte sich und verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen.

»Geht es darum? Dass ich nach dem Krieg weggegangen bin?«

Parvati zuckte mit den Achseln.

»Hogwarts lag in Trümmern, die Winkelgasse, Gringotts, das Ministerium, sogar Askaban. Unser Land lag in Trümmern und Chaos und du bist nach Moskau abgehauen, um drei Jahre später wie Phönix aus der Asche aus der Versenkung aufzutauchen und bei der Weltmeisterschaft den Schnatz für England zu fangen. Hast dir von allen schön zu jubeln und dich als große Heldin feiern lassen, die angeblich die Nation nach dem Krieg vereint und gerettet hat. Wo war die große Nationalheldin, als wir anderen Hogwarts wiederaufgebaut haben, frage ich mich? Wo war die große Nationalheldin, als die letzten Anhänger Voldemorts die Straßen mit ihrem Terror unsicher gemacht und gemordet haben? Wir haben dich hier gebraucht. Aber du hast uns im Stich gelassen. Hogwarts, deine Familie, deine Freunde. Und wofür? Um ein dämliches Kinderspiel zu spielen!«

Ginnys Stimme war kalt wie Eis, als sie antwortete.

»Ich habe nicht darum gebeten, dass der Tagesprophet mich zur Nationalheldin oder sowas erklärt. Ich habe nur meinen Job als Sucher in der Nationalmannschaft gemacht. Dafür werde ich mich sicher nicht bei dir oder sonst irgendwem entschuldigen. Und ich muss mich auch nicht bei dir dafür rechtfertigen, was mich dieser Krieg gekostet hat und weshalb ich gehen musste.«

»Weshalb du gehen 'musstest'?«, wiederholte Parvati. »Jeden von uns hat der Krieg etwas gekostet. Ich habe die Leiche meiner besten Freundin in die Große Halle getragen. Ich-«

»Du hast keinen Bruder an diesen Krieg verloren«, stieß Ginny erstickt aus. »Du hast Madame Pomfrey in der finalen Schlacht mit den Verletzten geholfen, während ich draußen gegen Todesser und was für Abscheulichkeiten noch gekämpft habe.« Ginnys Atem beschleunigte sich. Ihr Gesicht lief langsam rot an. »Du hast vielleicht ihre Leiche getragen, aber ich war dabei, wie Fenrir Greyback seine Zähne in Lavender geschlagen hat, ohne etwas dagegen tun zu können. Ich war dabei, als Tonks von einem Avada getroffen wurde, der für Seamus bestimmt war, und Colin von einem Riesen in zwei gerissen wurde.«

Harry spürte sein Herz wie einen Vorschlaghammer von innen gegen seinen Brustkorb hämmern.

»Ron ist nicht weggelaufen«, sagte Parvati. »Und soweit ich weiß, war Fred auch sein Bruder. Harry ist nicht weggelaufen und er war tot. Tot, Ginny! Nicht mal Draco ist abgehauen, sondern hat beim Wiederaufbau mitgeholfen. Jeder von uns hier drin hätte einen Grund gehabt, zu gehen, aber du bist die einzige, die es getan hat. Ohne ein Wort, ohne eine Erklärung.«

»Ron hat auch niemanden getötet. Keiner von euch hat das. Nicht Harry, nicht Draco, nicht du.« Ginny presste die Lippen fest zusammen. Ihre Wangemuskeln zitterten. »Ich habe sechs Todesser mit dem Todesfluch umgebracht. Jedes Mal, wenn ich einen von euch angesehen habe, musste ich daran denken. Noch heute träume ich von ihren Gesichtern und ihren Namen. Es euch zu erklären, hätte nichts daran geändert und wenn ich nicht weggegangen wäre, wäre ich...« Ihre Stimme versagte und Tränen glitzerten feucht in ihren Augen. »Ich wüsste nicht, wieso ich mich ausgerechnet vor dir dafür rechtfertigen müsste, was ich nach dem Krieg habe tun müssen, um damit fertig zu werden.«

»Weil ich dachte, dass wir Freundinnen sind, die immer für einander da sind und einander helfen«, flüsterte Parvati. »Ich wäre für dich da gewesen, Ginny. Wir alle, aber du bist lieber weggelaufen und hast deine Zeit mit Viktor Krum oder wie die ganzen Kerle, die du in den letzten Jahren hattest, noch hießen und deinem geliebten Quidditch verbracht. Du hast uns einfach aus deinem Leben gestrichen und durch völlig Fremde ersetzt, als wären wir absolut austauschbar für dich. Du hast mich aus deinem Leben gestrichen, als wäre ich ein niemand für dich. Ohne ein Wort. Nicht ein Brief in all den Jahren. Nicht eine Antwort von dir auf meine Briefe außer einer Autogrammkarte und ein paar leeren Worten zu den Feiertagen.«

»Ich wollte niemanden mit meinen Problemen belasten.«

»Aber dafür sind Freunde da.«

»Und wo warst du dann, als ich nach England zurück gekommen bin?«, fragte Ginny, während dicke Tränen ihr Gesicht herab liefen. »Bei einem Foto-Shooting in Paris. Auf einer Spendengala in einem Waisenhaus. Miss Patils Manager könnte einen gemeinsamen Pressetermin bei den Canons arrangieren, der gut fürs Image von allen Beteiligten wäre?! Du hast mir über dein 'Management' einen Geschäftstermin angeboten.«

»Ich habe' mein Leben weiter gelebt und ich war noch immer gekränkt«, sagte Parvati und fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht. Ihre Finger hinterließen hässliche schwarze Streifen von ihrer Wimperntusche unter ihren Augen. »Aber jetzt bin ich hier. Wir beide sind hier.«

Ginny nickte abgehackt, dann fielen sich die beiden Frauen schluchzend in die Arme. Und mit dem Klingen eines Glöckchens löste sich die zweite Beere am Mistelstrauch über ihnen an der Decke auf.

**oOoOo oOoOo**

 Harry füllte alle vier Tassen mit heißem Glühwein auf und drückte je eine davon Ginny und Parvati in die Hand, die mittlerweile wieder dicht neben einander auf den Decken vor dem Kamin saßen und miteinander flüsterten. Malfoy hatte eine Tüte mit Zimtsternen, ein paar Mandarinen und Nüsse vor die beiden abgestellt. Im Schrank war ein Grammophon bei den Decken gewesen, die Neville für sie zurück gelassen hatte. Während Harry den Glühwein aufs Feuer gestellt hatte, hatte Malfoy es aufgestellt, die Kurbel gedreht und die Nadel auf die Platte, die dabei gewesen war, gesenkt, sodass in diesem Moment ein leises, knisterndes »Oh, du Fröhliche« in traditioneller Kirchenchorversion durch den Raum klang.

Parvati putzte sich lautstark die Nase, während Ginny sich mit ihrem Pulloverärmel über das Gesicht wischte, bis Malfoy sich zu ihr beugte, um ihr ein feines weißes Stofftaschentuch aus seiner Hosentasche zu reichen. Sie nahm es dankbar an und obwohl die Geste ohne Frage nett war, kräuselten sich Harrys Lippen verächtlich, sobald er die dekadent mit feinem Goldfaden gestickten Initialen »DM« auf dem Tuch zwischen Ginnys Händen erblickte.

Während die Frauen ihre Tassen festhielten und reichlich geschafft aussahen, trat Malfoy an Harrys Seite.

»Auf ein Wort, Potter?!« Malfoy deutete mit dem Kopf in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Harry nickte knapp und folgte Malfoy in den Raum hinein.

»Das war ganz schön heftig«, erklärte Malfoy mit gesenkter Stimme. »Schätze wir sollten ihnen eine Pause gönnen.«

Malfoy stellte die leere Glühweinflasche, die sie zum Flaschendrehen benutzt hatten, demonstrativ auf dem Tisch neben ihnen ab. Harry wusste, was er damit meinte und so sehr es ihm auch widerstrebte, jetzt waren wohl erstmal Malfoy und er an der Reihe.

»Glaubst du, sie beruhigen sich wieder?«, flüsterte Malfoy.

»Die zwei sind tougher als sie-« Bevor Harry seinen Satz vollenden konnte, spürte er eine Hand in seinem Nacken und eine an seinem Kragen. Mit einer einzigen energischen Bewegung senkten sich Malfoys Lippen auf Harrys. Ein Adrenalinstoß jagte durch Harrys Körper, sein Herzschlag schien einen Moment auszusetzen, doch ehe er irgendetwas tun konnte, zu einer Reaktion fähig war, war es auch schon wieder vorbei und Malfoy hatte ihn wieder frei gegeben.

Harry schluckte hart, während Malfoy selbstzufrieden grinste.

»Wie wenn man eine ausgekugelte Schulter einrenken muss. Es tut am wenigsten weh, wenn man gar nicht damit rechnet, dass es passiert. Und nachdem der Mistelzweig es scheinbar nicht so genau mit der Reihenfolge nimmt, dachte ich, es wäre am besten so. Du hättest es sowieso nicht freiwillig gemacht.«

Harry schnaubte.

»Worauf du wetten kannst.« Er steckte seine Hände in die Hosentaschen, weil er nicht wollte, dass Malfoy sehen konnte, dass sie zitterten. Malfoy dagegen wirkte völlig gefasst, wofür Harry ihm am liebsten schon wieder den Kopf abgerissen hätte.

»Ich sag's nur ungerne, Potter, aber ich habe keine Ahnung, was du von mir hören willst. Ich habe mich schon so oft bei dir wegen allem möglichen entschuldigt, dass ich völlig den Überblick verloren habe, was der Anlass für das hier sein könnte.« Malfoy deutete auf die Beeren am Mistelstrauch.

Harry seufzte. Was sollte er darauf entgegnen?

»Ich kann dich nicht leiden«, sagte Harry schließlich mit grimmiger Entschlossenheit.

»Tut mir leid.«

»Mir auch«, fügte Harry hinzu, auch wenn er es nicht im Mindesten ernst meinte.

Sie legten beide die Köpfe schief und lauschten, aber außer dem Knacken der Holzscheite im Kamin war nichts zu hören, was einem Glöckchen auch nur annähernd glich. Die Anzahl der Beeren am Mistelstrauch blieb ebenfalls unverändert.

»Ist das euer Ernst?«, fragte Ginny mit roter Nasenspitze und verheulten Augen, während sie und Parvati sich zu ihnen gesellten. Publikum hatte Harry für diese Sache gerade noch gefehlt.

»Es war immerhin einen Versuch wert«, verteidigte sich Harry und Malfoy brummte wortlos seine Zustimmung.

»Wie wäre es, wenn ihr einfach damit anfangt, weshalb Harry Draco seinen Zauberstab nicht zurück gegeben hat«, schlug Parvati vor, der ihre verschmierte Wimperntusche um die Augen einen leicht verruchten Touch verlieh.

»Gute Idee!«, pflichtete Malfoy ihr bei und verschränkte erwartungsvoll die Arme vor der Brust.

»Er erinnert mich an etwas, das ich auf keinen Fall vergessen will. Deshalb habe ich ihn Malfoy nicht zurück gegeben.«

»Kaum kryptisch«, kommentierte Malfoy spöttisch und es war der letzte Anstoß, den Harry gebraucht hatte, um es auszusprechen.

»Dein Zauberstab soll mich immer daran erinnern, dass es Leute wie du gewesen sind, die Voldemort erst haben groß und mächtig werden lassen. Leute, die ihren eigenen Vorteil gesucht, die rücksichtslos nur ihre eigenen Interessen verfolgt haben, bis ihre Gier sie selbst verschlungen und zu Voldemorts Sklaven gemacht hat«, sagte Harry mit belegter Stimme. »Solange bis ihr durch ihn mehr verloren als gewonnen habt.«

Malfoy schien mit einem Mal noch blasser als sonst. Jedes Amüsement war von seinen Zügen gewichen. Harry schluckte hart.

»Und obwohl viele gute Menschen ihr Leben geopfert haben, um Voldemort zu besiegen, sind es Leute wie du gewesen, die Voldemort zu Fall gebracht haben. Nicht, weil ihr etwa plötzlich erkannt hättet, was richtig ist, sondern um die Ketten, die ihr euch selbst angelegt habt, den Fluch, den ihr selbst über euch gebracht habt, wieder los zu werden. Das ist es, was ich nicht vergessen will. Dass du - ganz gleich, was du getan hast, um zu helfen, Voldemort zu Fall zu bringen, ganz gleich, wie reuig oder geläutert du dich gibst - ein Mensch bist, der immer seinen eigenen Vorteil über das, was gut und richtig ist, stellen wird. Deinen Zauberstab bei mir zutragen, soll verhindern, dass der Frieden mich blind für die wahre Natur deinesgleichen werden lässt. Deshalb hab' ich ihn behalten und behauptet, ich hätte ihn bei der Schlacht verloren. Und wenn ich dich so ansehe, dann glaube ich, hast du es ganz gut verschmerzen können. Ich meine, wer sonst kann schon von sich behaupten, dass sein Zauberstab der einzige Verlust in diesem Krieg gewesen ist?!«

Harrys Herz raste und er musste erstmal Luftholen, so sehr hatte es ihn angestrengt, das, was er so lange in sich verborgen hatte, in Worte zu fassen. Malfoys Gesicht glich einer Maske. Es war völlig ausdruckslos. Aber Harry konnte den Sturm sehen, der in Malfoys Augen tobte. Und er müsste lügen, würde er behaupten, es würde ihm keine Genugtuung bereiten.

»Ich kann die Vergangenheit nicht ändern, Potter. Was ich getan habe und wer ich war. Alles, was ich tun kann, ist mit den Konsequenzen zu leben«, sagte Malfoy schließlich mit gezwungener Gelassenheit.

»Konsequenzen?«, schossen die Wort aus Harrys Mund wie die Wut in seinen Eingeweiden hochschoss. »Welche Konsequenzen? Du hast in diesem Krieg nichts und niemanden verloren, bist wie eine Katze unbeschadet auf den Füßen gelandet, während andere mit dem Leben oder dem von denen, die sie geliebt haben, für den Sieg gegen Voldemort bezahlt haben. Mein Patensohn wird seine Eltern nie kennenlernen können. Fred wird kein Weihnachtsfest mehr erleben. Während du durch Hogwarts schlenderst, als wäre es dein Zuhause. Selbst wenn du dir anscheinend sogar immer noch zu fein dafür bist, mit uns anderen an einem Tisch in der Großen Halle zu sitzen. Wie viel Gold hast du den Schulräten als 'Spende' geben müssen, damit sie dich hier unterrichten lassen, alles nur, damit du dich mit einem Professoren-Titel schmücken kannst, der ein besseres Licht auf deinen Namen wirft?«

Malfoys Lippen waren so fest aufeinander gepresst, dass sie wie ein Strich in seinem Gesicht aussahen, aber er sagte nichts, sondern blickte an Harry vorbei ins Feuer. Er schwieg so lange, dass Harry sich kaum mehr beherrschen konnte und beinahe schon ein »Antworte mir!« geschrien hätte.

»Warum sagst du ihm nicht die Wahrheit, Draco?«, ertönte Ginnys Stimme leise. Dracos Blick schnappte zu ihrer Hand, die sich auf seinen Unterarm gelegt hatte, dann in ihr Gesicht und wieder zum Feuer.

»Weil ich nicht mehr der Junge von damals bin, dem nichts wichtiger ist, als das, was andere - allen voran Harry Potter - von ihm denken. Ich weiß, wer ich war und ich weiß, wer ich heute bin.«

Ginny ließ ihn los und drehte sich zu Harry.

»Dann sage ich es ihm. Es war Hermines Vorschlag. Sie und Minerva haben Draco darum gebeten, Slughorns Nachfolger zu werden. Sie waren der Meinung, dass es ein wichtiges Zeichen nach dem Krieg ist, wenn die Leute sehen könnten, dass Menschen, die in der Vergangenheit einen Fehler gemacht haben und bereuen, einen Platz in der Gesellschaft haben. Draco hat einen guten Einfluss auf die Kinder und ist ihnen ein Vorbild.«

Harry glaubte, sich verhört zu haben.

»Seit wann kann Draco Malfoy auf irgendjemanden einen guten Einfluss haben und ein Vorbild sein? Hab' ich was verpasst? Bin ich im falschen Film? Draco Malfoy ist-«

»Draco war derjenige, der dem Aurorenbüro geholfen hat, die versprengten Todesser und restlichen Anhänger Voldemorts zu finden.«

Harry schnaubte.

»Natürlich hat er das. Um zu verhindern, dass sie ihre Drohung wahr machen können und ihn und seine Familie aus Rache für den Verrat an Voldemort umbringen. Er hat mal wieder nur seine eigene Haut retten wollen. Bei Merlin, Ginny, warum verteidigst du ihn? Du weißt doch, wie er ist.«

»Ja, ich weiß, wie er ist. Aber du nicht. Du weißt nicht, dass er im Gegensatz zu seinen Eltern hier geblieben ist, statt sich im Ausland in Sicherheit zu bringen und-«

»Und dafür verdient er eine Medaille? Meine Kollegen und ich haben die restlichen Voldemort-Anhänger eingefangen und dabei unser Leben riskiert, während er ganz malfoy-typisch irgendwo sicher im Ministerium gehockt und nicht einen Finger krumm gemacht hat.«

»Weil er viel zu wertvoll als Informant gewesen ist und mein Vater als Chef des Aurorenbüro ihm verboten hat, aktiv an den Operationen teilzunehmen. Wären Dracos Insiderinformationen nicht gewesen, würden deine ehemaligen Kollegen und du heute noch suchen und Terror wäre immer noch an der Tagesordnung«, sagte Ginny und seufzte dann. »Und weißt du, seit wann Draco nicht mehr zum Essen in die Große Halle kommt, Harry? Seit du zurück in Hogwarts bist, ihn vor den Schülern mit gezücktem Zauberstab bedroht hast und ihre Eltern Minerva geschrieben haben, ob Professor Malfoy eine Bedrohung für ihre Kinder darstellen würde, wenn schon Harry Potter ihn in der Großen Halle bedrohen würde.«

Harry schluckte hart, während Ginny ihn an beiden Armen fasste.

»Du hältst so krampfhaft an der Vergangenheit fest, dass du blind für die Gegenwart bist, Harry. Die Schüler fragen mich so oft, ob es sein kann, dass Voldemort wiederkommen könnte, weil du ihnen im Unterricht mit deinen 'ihr müsst immer bereit sein'-Warnungen und 'wenn ihr diese Zauber nicht beherrscht, kann es euer Todesurteil sein'- Sprüchen eine Heidenangst einjagst. Der Krieg ist seit fast zehn Jahren vorbei. Wir haben diesen Wahnsinn überlebt und sind nicht mehr die, die wir mal waren. Auch Draco Malfoy nicht. Wir haben Frieden. Also, fang' endlich an, das zu akzeptieren und im hier und jetzt zu leben!«

Harry konnte nicht anders, als Ginny mit großen Augen anzustarren.

»Woher weißt du von der Informantensache?«, fragte Malfoy mit belegter Stimme. »Dein Vater hat mir versprochen-«

»Hermine hat's mir erzählt. Kurz nachdem Harry zurück gekommen ist und ich sie um Rat gefragt habe, weil, uhm«, Ginny lächelte verlegen und winkte ab, »nicht so wichtig. Ich frage mich nur, wieso es scheinbar das aller Schlimmste auf der Welt ist, dass bekannt werden könnte, dass du nicht der schlechte Mensch bist, für den dich alle halten? Snape wollte nie, dass jemand erfährt, was er für Harry getan hat und du willst nicht, dass jemand erfährt, was du nach dem Krieg alles für die Zaubererwelt tust. Muss man ein Slytherin sein, um das zu verstehen? Ist es ein Todesser-Ding?«

»Vielleicht ist es so eine Selbstbestrafungsgeschichte?«, warf Parvati an Ginny gewandt ein, als wären weder Draco noch Harry anwesend und würden zuhören. »Weil er freigesprochen wurde. Ich meine, ich habe mitbekommen, wie die Leute über ihn reden und wie sie ihn behandeln. Die Hausverbote in den Läden in der Winkelgasse, hier im Drei Besen, das Anspucken, die Flüche hinter seinem Rücken. Die Sache mit dem Gold.« Sie hob auffordernd die Augenbrauen, was Draco die Lippen schürzen, Ginny und Harry jedoch fragend die Stirn runzeln ließ. »Und ich weiß, warum Astoria die Verlobung wirklich gelöst hat.«

Entnervt stöhnte Draco auf.

»Bei Merlin, gibt's denn gar nichts, in das ihr Gryffindors nicht eure Nasen hineinsteckt?«

Parvati schüttelte den Kopf und Draco verschränkte die Arme vor dem Körper.

»Also gut«, sagte er schließlich und drehte sich dann zu Harry. »Es ist nicht so, wie Parvati sagt. Ich habe bestimmt nicht das Bedürfnis mich selbst dafür zu bestrafen, was ich getan habe. Ich hatte das Bedürfnis, mich dafür zu entschuldigen - was ich dann auch getan habe - und ich weiß, dass keine Strafe, Entschuldigung oder Tat, die Vergangenheit ungeschehen und die Toten wieder lebendig oder irgendein Unrecht wieder gut machen könnte. Alles, was ich jetzt tue, tue ich, weil ich davon überzeugt bin und nicht, weil ich irgendjemandem etwas beweisen will. Es ist mir egal, was der Rest der Zaubererwelt von mir hält. Sie können mich aus ihren Läden in der Winkelgasse werfen, mich anspucken, beschimpfen. Wenn sie sich dadurch besser fühlen, sollen sie es tun. Ich wollte helfen, Hogwarts wieder aufzubauen und die restlichen Voldemort-Anhänger nach Askaban zu bringen, also, habe ich es getan. Granger und McGonagall haben mich davon überzeugt, warum es eine gute Sache ist, wenn ich in Hogwarts unterrichte, deshalb bin ich Lehrer geworden. Ich wollte etwas für die Opfer von Voldemort, Kriegswitwen und Waisen tun, also habe ich das Manor abreißen lassen, das Grundstück verkauft und den gesamten Erlös zusammen mit meinem Erbteil genommen und in eine Stiftung gesteckt.« Draco hielt inne. Erst als Parvati ihn an schubste, sprach er mit leiser Stimme kaum hörbar: »Der Schrank unter der Treppe.«

Ungläubig verengte Harry die Augen zu Schlitzen.

»Das ist meine Stiftung.«

»Ich weiß«, sagte Draco.

Harry erinnerte sich noch sehr gut daran, wie die Verwalterin der Stiftung vor einigen Jahren ganz aufgeregt ins Aurorenbüro gekommen war, um ihm zu sagen, dass jemand der Stiftung ein Vermögen überlassen wollte. Die einzige Bedingung, die daran geknüpft gewesen war: dass sie niemandem den Namen des Spenders preisgeben dürfte. Nicht mal Harry Potter persönlich. Harry war skeptisch gewesen, aber als er die immense Summe erfahren hatte, hatte er zugestimmt und keine weiteren Fragen gestellt, sondern das Waisenhaus bauen lassen, für das das Gold seiner Spender bis dahin nicht gereicht hatte.

»Du warst das? Aber warum? Und wieso wolltest du nicht, dass ich es weiß?«, stammelte er.

»Die Leute unterstützen lieber eine Stiftung, die den Namen eines Helden trägt, der die Zaubererwelt gerettet hat, als eine, die in irgendeinem Zusammenhang mit dem Namen eines Kerls steht, der mehr als die Hälfte aller Läden in der Winkelgasse nicht betreten darf, weil Ex-Todesser dort keinen Zutritt haben. Und sei ehrlich, hättest du das Gold angenommen, wenn du gewusst hättest, von wem es kommt?«

Harry zuckte mit den Achseln und hatte das Gefühl, keine Luft mehr zu bekommen.

»Du hättest es mir sagen müssen«, sagte Harry mit erstickter Stimme.

»Damit du mir nur wieder unterstellt hättest, dass ich dein Mitleid wollte oder dein Unterstützung oder deine Vergebung? Wobei du doch meinen Zauberstab hast, um nicht zu vergessen, was meine wahre Natur ist?« Draco schüttelte den Kopf. »Ich bin es leid, irgendwem etwas beweisen oder meinen Namen reinwaschen zu wollen oder so ein Schwachsinn. Ich weiß, wer ich bin und ich will einfach nur mein Leben leben und wenn mich das zu einem Kerl macht, den seine Verlobte verlässt, weil ihm ohne sein Vermögen nichts als ein gesellschaftlich geächteter Name geblieben ist, den sie von ihm haben könnte, ein Kerl, der wahrscheinlich in der Zaubererwelt nie jemanden finden wird, der etwas mit ihm zu tun haben will, und der so wenig Ahnung von Muggeln hat, dass er wohl als alter Junggeselle einsam sterben wird, dann ist das so. Ich bin froh und dankbar, dass ich Hogwarts mein zuhause nennen darf, dass ich einen Beruf habe, in dem ich etwas bewirken kann, Kollegen, die mich schätzen, und einen Freund wie Neville Longbottom. Selbst wenn er mein einziger Freund ist. Ich brauche deine Vergebung nicht, aber vielleicht brauchst du sie. Vielleicht ist es für dich an der Zeit, den Jungen der überlebt hat zusammen mit der Vergangenheit hinter dir zu lassen und ein Mann zu sein, der lebt. Hier und jetzt.«

Harry schluckte. Er taumelte zum Fenster, stützte sich auf der Fensterbank ab. Sein ganzer Körper fühlte sich taub an. Er blinzelte. Die Erinnerungen rauschten vor seinem inneren Auge vorbei. Dann hob er den Blick zur Scheibe, hinter der die Nacht schwarz und dunkel lag, und sah sich selbst. Das verschwommene, schemenhafte Spiegelbild von Harry Potter, das ihm entgegen blickte, war kein Junge und auch nicht der Halbwüchsige, der seinen Mitschülern in der DA beigebracht hatte, im Kampf gegen Todesser zu überleben, der sich Voldemort gestellt und ihn bezwungen hatte. Harry trug noch immer eine Nickelbrille, aber die Blitznarbe auf seiner Stirn war kaum sichtbar verblasst. Dafür hatte er neue Narben - von seiner Arbeit als Auror - quer über der Wange und der Augenbraue und kleine Lachfältchen - von den vielen glücklichen Momenten mit seinen Freunden und Teddy - Hermines und Rons Hochzeit, die Geburt ihres Kindes. Harry war jetzt ein Mann. Ein Hogwartsprofessor, der Schüler in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste für ihre Prüfungen unterrichtete - nicht für einen Krieg. Und als er sich zu den anderen umsah, war es als würde ein Schleier von seinen Augen gezogen. Er erblickte nicht mehr das hübsche Mädchen in ihrem Sari beim Weihnachtsball vor etlichen Jahren an seiner Seite, das Parvati immer für ihn gewesen war, sondern eine atemberaubende junge Frau, deren weisen Augen ihrer Schönheit etwas zeitlos faszinierend Tiefes verliehen. Und als Harry Ginny ansah, war sie nicht mehr das Mädchen, das er mit blutverschmiertem Gesicht über Freds Leiche zurück gelassen hatte, um sein eigenes Leben zu opfern, damit sie nur vor Voldemort sicher wäre. Das Mädchen, in das er sich unsterblich verliebt hatte. Seine große Liebe, der keine andere das Wasser reichen konnte. Jetzt sah Harry die energische junge Frau, die im Krieg getötet hatte und fortgegangen war, um diese Vergangenheit hinter sich zu lassen. Und als Harrys Blick Draco Malfoy erfasste, sah er nicht mehr den arroganten, bösartigen Jungen, den er über viele Jahre so inniglich hassen gelernt hatte, sondern einen Mann, der die Verantwortung für seine Vergangenheit übernommen und den Mut aufgebracht hatte, sich der Aufgabe zu stellen, ein besserer Mensch zu werden. Ein besserer Mensch zu sein.

Ein leises, helles Klingeln ließ Harry nach oben sehen, wo sich die dritte Beere am Mistelzweig auflöste.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frohe Weihnachten!

Dracos Herz raste in seiner Brust. Potter hatte ihm vergeben. Nach all den Jahren. Und Draco hatte wirklich geglaubt, es wäre nicht mehr wichtig für ihn. Doch in diesem Moment fühlte es sich an, als hätte man ihm eine drachenschwere Last von den Schultern genommen. Seine Erleichterung hielt jedoch nur kurz an. Genau genommen bis zu dem Augenblick, in dem Ginny entschied, sich mit den Händen in die Hüften gestemmt vor ihm aufzubauen.

»Draco Malfoy, es nervt mich unendlich, dass du so ein elendiger Geheimniskrämer bist. Aber das ist nicht das Problem. Das Problem ist, dass du mich wie eine Aussätzige behandelst, seit Harry zurück in Hogwarts ist. Ich habe gedacht, wir wären sowas wie«, sie zuckte mit den Achseln, »Freunde?! Aber plötzlich kannst du nicht mehr als mich knapp grüßen und mit bissigen Kommentaren um dich werfen. Kannst du mir das erklären?«

Draco nickte abgehackt und suchte fieberhaft nach einer Antwort, die die Wahrheit so gut wie möglich verbergen würde.

»Es tut mir leid, ich wollte dich mit meinem Verhalten nicht verletzen«, entgegnete er schließlich und wusste selbst, dass es unfassbar steif und hohl klang. »Es ging mir lediglich darum, dass ich Potter keinen zusätzlichen Anlass zum Streiten geben wollte.«

Ginny runzelte die Stirn.

»Warum sollte es Harry stören, wenn du mit mir redest?«

Anscheinend war das Argument nicht so überzeugend gewesen, wie Draco es gehofft hatte. Also versuchte er es mit einer etwas anderen Taktik.

»Ich wusste, dass Potter schon mit Neville darüber gesprochen hat, dass er nicht verstehen kann, wie unser Kräuterexperte sich mit mir abgeben kann. Ich wollte nicht, dass du meinetwegen noch mehr Schwierigkeiten mit deinem Ex hast als ohnehin schon. Ihr seid schließlich nicht gerade die am wenigsten streitsamen Charaktere in diesem Raum.«

Zweifelnd neigte Ginny den Kopf zur Seite und bedachte Draco mit einem langen skeptischen Blick.

»Heißt das, dass wir uns nach eurer Versöhnung jetzt wieder im Eberkopf zusammen an den Wochenenden betrinken können, während du deine unhaltbaren Theorien ausführst, weshalb welches Team gewonnen oder verloren hat?«

Draco musste ehrlich lächeln und konnte sich die nächste Bemerkung nicht verkneifen.

»Ich dachte, du findest es unerträglich meiner Stimme zu lauschen und mit jemandem über Quidditch zu diskutieren, der angeblich absolut keine Ahnung davon hat und zu stur ist, sich von stichhaltigen Argumenten von seinen irrigen Ansichten abbringen zu lassen.«

Ein für Ginny typisches breites Lächeln eroberte ihr Gesicht.

»Betrachte es als Ausdruck meines extrem freundlichen Wesens, dass ich dich nicht dumm sterben lassen kann.«

»Du bist zu gnädig, Ginevra. Womit habe ich das nur verdient?«, sprach Draco, der wenn auch nur für einen Moment völlig vergessen hatte, dass sie nicht allein waren. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte Draco jetzt sehen, wie Parvati und Harry ihrem Gespräch aufmerksam folgten. Harrys forschender Blick ließ das Lächeln auf Dracos Gesicht sofort gefrieren, während Ginny vergnügt antwortete.

»Muss wohl daran liegen, dass ich so ein Menschenfreund bin.«

»Wissen deine Schüler von deiner Menschenfreundlichkeit?«, fragte Parvati mit einem schnaubenden Lachen.

»Oh, nicht doch. Ich versuche es, so gut wie ich kann, vor ihnen zu verheimlichen.«

»Das erklärt einiges.«

Nachdem die beiden Frauen miteinander gelacht hatten, machte Ginny einen Schritt auf Draco zu. Jetzt wurde es also richtig ernst.

»Wenn das so ist, dann fehlt jetzt also nur noch diese eine Sache« - ein rosa Hauch leuchtete auf Ginnys Wangen auf - »naja, du weißt schon.« Sie schaute demonstrativ nach oben an die Decke. Draco nickte und atmete tief durch. Er würde es schnell hinter sich bringen. Augen zu und durch.

Ginny legte den Kopf in den Nacken, drehte den Kopf ein wenig und schloss die Augen. Alles, was Draco tun musste, war sich zu ihr herunter zu beugen und... Er fühlte förmlich Harrys Blick auf sich. Als Brennen auf seiner Haut, als Stich in seinem Herzen.

»Ich kann nicht!«, stieß Draco keuchend aus und konnte im nächsten Augenblick sein eigenes blasses Gesicht zu einer flehentlichen Grimasse verzogen in Ginnys weit aufgerissenen braunen Augen erkennen. Der rosafarbene Hauch auf ihren Wangen verwandelte sich in ein tief rotes, zorniges Glühen und ihre Rehaugen in wütende, dunkle Schlitze, hinter denen sie wie gewöhnlich verbarg, wenn sie etwas verletzte. Es schnürte Draco den Hals zu.

»Was stimmt mit mir nicht, Malfoy? Dir macht es nichts aus, Parvati und sogar Harry zu küssen, aber ich bin so furchtbar und abstoßend für dich, dass du mich nicht nur ein Mal sondern gleich zwei Mal unter einem Mistelzweig ungeküsst stehen lassen willst?«, brüllte sie und versetze ihm mit einer Hand einen leichten Stoß vor die Brust, der ihn einen Schritt von ihr Weg machen ließ. »Zu dumm nur, dass du jetzt nicht wieder weglaufen kannst. Aber wahrscheinlich stirbst du hier lieber, als mich zu küss-«

Ehe Draco einen klaren Gedanken fassen oder sich selbst davon abhalten konnte, packte er Ginny an den Oberarmen und hielt sie fest.

»Nicht so! Ich will es ja. Ich will es, seit du mich an unserem ersten Wochenende im Dorf einen dummen Ignoranten genannt hast, der einen Quaffel nicht von einer Melone unterscheiden kann, und zu einem Bier eingeladen hast. Aber nicht auf diese Weise. Nicht in einem schäbigen Zimmer über einer Bar oder bei einer Weihnachtsfeier, weil du es musst, damit irgendein dämlicher Mistelzweig-Brauch-Fluch-was-weiß-ich gebrochen werden kann. Wenn wir uns küssen, dann will ich, dass es echt ist, dass es dir etwas bedeutet und dass du es genauso sehr willst wie ich. Aber das wird nicht passieren, weil... weil...«

Scheiße! Sie starrten ihn an. Alle starrten ihn an. Parvati, Ginny, Harry. Bei Merlin, Harry! Draco fuhr sich übers Gesicht. Aber es war nun ausgesprochen, also konnte er es genauso gut auch erklären. Dann würden sie ihn vielleicht nicht ganz so sehr hassen.

»Ich habe schon genug Geschichten gelesen, um zu wissen wie deine ausgehen wird, Ginny. So wie alle großen Geschichten ausgehen. Der Held, unser guter Harry hier, kriegt nachdem er die Welt gerettet hat und einigen Missverständnissen am Ende die Heldin und ihr lebt glücklich und zufrieden mit euren drei Kindern und alles ist gut.«

»Du glaubst, dass ich in dieser Geschichte die Heldin bin?«, fragte Ginny und Draco hatte keine Ahnung, weshalb sie so überrascht klang.

»Du bist tough, schlagfertig und witzig. Dir macht auf einem Besen niemand etwas vor. Du kannst jeden Kerl unter den Tisch trinken, bist die siebte Tochter einer siebten Tochter, was deine Wahnsinnszauberkräfte erklärt und du hast vor nichts Angst. Außerdem siehst du fantastisch in Flugmontur aus und das will schon was heißen. Wer könnte also sonst die Heldin in dieser Geschichte sein?«

»Hermine?! Die Gründerin von BELFER, klügste Hexe mit dem besten Abschluss, der in Hogwarts je gemacht wurde. Teil des goldenen Trios, das Voldemort besiegt hat. Jüngste Zaubereiministerin und das erste Staatsoberhaupt der Welt, das die Gleichstellung von allen magischen Wesen gesetzlich festgelegt hat und danach in ganz Europa durchgesetzt hat?«, zählte Ginny sofort auf.

»Granger? Ernsthaft?« Draco verzog das Gesicht und winkte ab. »Granger ist 'ne tolle Frau, keine Frage, hat viel erreicht, aber ich bitte dich! Sie hat deinen Bruder geheiratet.. Wenn sie wirklich die Heldin der Geschichte wäre, dann wäre sie jetzt Potters Herzensdame und nicht die seines Side Kicks.«

Wieder starrten ihn die anderen, allen voran Ginny, an.

»Was?«, fragte Draco und konnte nicht verhindern, dass er unter ihren intensiven Blicken zu faseln begann. »Ich meine, Potter liebt dich. Sonst hätte er längst jemand anderes, aber das hat er nicht. Er hat dich damals nur verlassen, um dich zu schützen. Und keine Ahnung, warum ihr es nach dem Krieg nicht auf die Reihe gekriegt habt, aber es wird wie immer irgend so ein verletzte-Gefühle-Scheiß aus einem Missverständnis heraus gewesen sein. Du bist abgehauen, er hat nichts dagegen unternommen, weil er dachte du brauchst Zeit. Du hast dir einen Kerl angelacht, weil du dachtest, er wollte dich sowieso nicht mehr und du müsstest drüber wegkommen. Dann noch einen. Das Übliche eben. Aber am Ende, wirst du mit irgendeinem netten, furchtbar gut aussehenden Kerl mit sozialer Ader - Kinderheiler oder sowas - vor den Altar treten. Aber so lieb und nett und perfekt der gute Samariter auch scheinen mag, er ist eben nicht Harry Potter. Irgendwer - wahrscheinlich Granger oder Ron vielleicht sogar dein Dad - wird Harry sagen, dass er dich nicht kampflos aufgeben darf, wenn er dich noch liebt. Und dann wird er bei der alles entscheidenden Frage bei der Hochzeit, ob jemand etwas gegen die Verbindung vorzubringen hat, reinplatzen, 'Ja, ich!' rufen und dir seine Liebe gestehen. Alles klärt sich auf, wenn er dir den Verlobungsring zeigt, den er direkt nach dem Krieg für dich gekauft hat.« - »Woher weißt du von dem Ring?«, keuchte Potter entsetzt auf, aber Draco sprach einfach weiter. Er hatte alle Geschichten gelesen. Es gab immer einen Ring. - »Dann kommt der Part, bei dem sogar der Bräutigam dir sagt, dass ihr für einander bestimmt seid und er eurem Glück nicht im Weg stehen will. Alle weinen vor Rührung. Es folgt der Epilog neunzehn Jahre später mit euren Kindern, eurem tollen Leben, alles ist gut, und Ende der Geschichte.« Draco lächelte müde. »In den Geschichten ist kein Platz für jemanden wie mich. Ich wäre nicht mal Material, um vorm Altar von dir stehen gelassen zu werden. Typen wie ich tauchen höchstens auf, wenn die Heldin in einem Anfall von Selbsthass oder Eifersucht, einen Bösen Buben sucht mit dem sie ins Bett steigen kann, um den Helden fertig zu machen, noch mehr Gefühle zu verletzen und Chaos zu erzeugen und es danach fürchterlich zu bereuen, was dazu führt, dass sie den netten Kerl zum Vorm-Altar-Verlassen findet. Aber: Nein, Danke! Zu viel Drama und Trauma für mich. Deshalb bin ich raus und deshalb-«

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf.

»Bei Merlin, Draco, du verbringst definitiv zu viel Zeit allein mit Hermines grauenhaften Romanen, die sie dir immer eult.«

»Naja«, meldete sich plötzlich Parvati zu Wort, die bisher abseits gestanden hatte und dem Geschehen seltsam stumm gefolgt war. »So Unrecht hat Draco damit meiner Meinung nach nicht. Ich meine, ich merke doch auch, dass da noch etwas zwischen euch ist. Manchmal habe ich zwar den Verdacht, dass Harry versucht, mit mir zu flirten und vielleicht sogar darüber nachdenkt, ob er mich um ein Date bitten soll. Aber ich weiß, wie er dich ansieht, Ginny. Auch wenn ich zugeben muss, dass es gar nicht so leicht ist, Harry zu ignorieren, weil ich ihn wirklich sehr... gern habe.« Sie wurde rot und blickte verlegen zu Boden. »Als ich vor ein paar Jahren die Spendengala für Harrys Waisenhaus als Moderatorin begleitet habe, hätte ich alles dafür getan, hätte er mir nicht nur in seinem Büro mal einen Kaffee angeboten, sondern mal richtig mit mir ausgehen wollen, aber das hat er nicht und nachdem ich hier angefangen habe, weiß ich auch, warum. Niemand will der Lückenbüßer sein, bis ihr zwei wieder zueinander findet, glaube mir! Ich kann Draco sehr gut verstehen. Ich mag Harry wirklich sehr, aber dafür irgendwann von ihm deinetwegen verlassen zu werden, bin ich mir definitiv zu schade.«

Ginny nickte bedächtig, dann drehte sie sich zu Potter, der Parvati mit großen ungläubig aufgerissenen Augen anstarrte.

»Stimmt es? Das, was die beiden behaupten, Harry? Liebst du mich noch? Hast du meinetwegen niemanden Neues?«

Potters Augenbrauen verschwanden in seinem Haaransatz so hoch zog er sie, während er jetzt Ginny völlig überfahren anstarrte wie zuvor noch Parvati.

»Ich... also... Es hat sich nie wirklich etwas mit jemand anderem ergeben, weil, uhm...« Harrys Blick huschte entschuldigend zu Parvati. »Ich wollte niemanden daten, bei dem ich mich ständig fragen muss, ob es um mich oder um meinen Namen und damit verbundene Publicity geht. Und dann mit der vielen Arbeit und-«

»Beantworte meine Frage, Harry! Liebst du mich? Willst du mit mir zusammen sein?«, forderte Ginny drängend. Potters Blick klebte am Boden, als wäre sein Kopf zu schwer, um ihn zu heben.

»Du bist es immer gewesen, Ginny. Die Eine. Und irgendwie hab' ich auch immer gedacht, dass wir wieder zusammen kommen. Irgendwann.«

»Das ist nicht die Antwort auf meine Frage!«

Ginnys energischer Tonfall vermochte es, Potters Blick in ihr Gesicht zu zwingen.

»Äh, also ich...«

Ginny verdrehte die Augen. Sie packte Potter am Kragen und küsste ihn. Für einen Moment schien Potter wie paralysiert, dann schlang er die Arme um Ginny. Eine Hand in ihrem wunderbar roten Haar vergraben, die andere legte sich auf ihren Rücken. Er drückte sie an sich und vertiefte den Kuss. Auch wenn Draco immer damit gerechnet hatte - gewusst hatte - dass es passieren würde, traf ihn der Anblick und die Erkenntnis, dass er Recht gehabt hatte, hart und schmerzhaft wie ein Schlag in den Magen. Der letzte Funke Hoffnung, von dem er nicht mal gewusst hatte, dass er existiert hatte, erlosch, in dem Moment, in dem das kleine helle Glöckchen erklang und die vierte Beere am Mistelstrauch verschwand.

Als die beiden sich voneinander lösten, lächelte Potter Ginny verschmitzt an, die sehr selbstzufrieden grinste.

Er hielt ihre Hand, drückte sie und sie drückte zurück, dann nickten sie einander zu.

»Hab' ich mir schon gedacht«, sagte Ginny und Potter wandte sich mit einer unendlichen Erleichterung im Gesicht an Draco.

»Danke! Du hast ja keine Ahnung, wie froh ich bin, dass du sie nicht geküsst hast.«

Draco räusperte sich, trotzdem klang seine Stimme erbärmlich dünn.

»Ja, uhm, keine Ursache.«

Im nächsten Moment ließ Potter Ginnys Hand los und durchquerte den Raum, um vor Parvati stehen zu bleiben.

»Parvati, es tut mir so wahnsinnig leid«, sagte er sehr ernst, wobei seine Augen intensiv grün hinter den Gläsern seine Brille glühten. »Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie du fühlst. Und als du den Job für das Waisenhaus gemacht hast, hätte ich dich nicht so behandeln dürfen, als würdest du nur Zeit mit mir verbringen wollen, weil du dir von der möglichen Publicity einen Karriereschub versprechen würdest. Du hast wirklich jedes Recht, mir die kalte Schulter zu zeigen. Und ich verdiene es nicht, dass du mich...magst« Harry räusperte sich. »Aber es ist toll. Und wenn du bereit wärst, mir noch eine Chance zu geben, obwohl ich so ein Idiot war, dann würde ich alles dafür tun, mit dir ausgehen zu dürfen.«

Draco blinzelte. Hatte Potter nicht gerade noch mit Ginny geknutscht und sich bei ihm dafür bedankt, dass die beiden mit seiner Hilfe wieder zusammen gekommen waren?

»Bist du dir ganz sicher, dass es das ist, was du wirklich willst?«, fragte Parvati und blickte demonstrativ zu Ginny.

Ohne auch nur eine Sekunde zu zögern, nickte Harry.

»Total! Noch nie mehr als jetzt gerade.«

Parvati schenkte ihm ein breites Lächeln und ehe sich Draco versah, küsste Parvati Harry, was das Glöckchen leise und hell erklingen und die fünfte Beere über ihren Köpfen zu Dracos Überraschung verschwinden ließ.

»Ist das ein 'Ja'«, fragte Harry mit rotglänzenden Wangen und einem Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, den Draco lange nicht mehr auf Potters Zügen gesehen hatte. Er sah aus wie damals, als sie bei Madam Malkins zum ersten Mal aufeinander getroffen waren - voller Begeisterung und Faszination.

Statt zu antworten, lächelte Parvati und zog Potter dann zu einem weiten Kuss an sich. Ein langer Kuss, ein leidenschaftlicher Kuss bei dem Potter seine Hände in ihren Rücken krallte und sie sich an seinem Nacken festhielt, während sie engumschlungen erst gegen den Tisch, dann den Schrank und schließlich die Wand taumelten, als wären die beiden völlig allein in diesem Zimmer und als wollten sie nie mehr wieder damit aufhören, sich zu küssen.

»Aber was... wie...?«, stammelte Draco verwirrt und starrte von Potter und Parvati zu Ginny und wieder zurück. »Was hat das zu bedeuten, ich dachte, ihr...?«

Ginny seufzte und schenkte ihm einen mitleidigen Blick.

»Das bedeutet, dass du anscheinend immer nur die falschen Geschichten gelesen hast, Draco. In den guten, den wirklich wichtigen Geschichten, bekommt der Held nämlich ein Ex-Unterwäsche-Modell. Die wahre Heldin der Geschichte den Side Kick und seine Schwester bekommt den Bösen Buben mit dem Herzen aus Gold, der einen Quaffel nicht von einer Melone unterscheiden kann und bis jetzt nicht gemerkt hat, dass sie ihn schon, seit sie ihm dieses Bier damals ausgeben hat, küssen will. Sie ist nämlich schon verdammt lange über den Helden hinweg.« Sie griff nach Dracos Hand, der ungläubig beobachtete, wie sie ihre Finger mit seinen verschränkte. »Ich glaube, jedes Paar hat einen gewissen Moment und wenn es den verpasst, dann kann es die Zeit nicht mehr zurück drehen. Was dann bleibt ist Freundschaft und die Erkenntnis, dass sie nicht füreinander bestimmt sind. Harry ist ein Freund. Wir lieben uns nicht mehr auf die Weise, weil ich in jemand anderen verliebt bin und er auch.«

Bevor Draco etwas entgegnen konnte, legten sich Ginnys Lippen auf seine. Und der adrenalinhaltige Blitz, der ihn in diesem Moment durchzuckte, radierte alles andere um Draco herum aus, bis auf Ginny in seinen Armen. Den Geruch von Wind und Schnee in ihren Haaren. Den Geschmack von Glühwein, Zimtstern und Apfel auf ihren Lippen. Die Berührung von ihrem Körper, der in seinen schmolz, als wären sie für einander gemacht.

Das Blut in Dracos Ohren rauschte wie donnernder Glockenhall so laut, dass er das leise, helle Klingeln nicht hören konnte und mit geschlossenen Augenlidern, hinter denen Sterne tanzten, nicht sah, wie die letzte Beere und mit ihr der gesamte Mistelzweig an der Decke über ihnen verschwand.

 

**oOoOo oOoOo**

 

Nervös trat Neville von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Der Alarm, dass der Fluch im Eberkopf gebrochen worden war, war vor über vier Stunden losgegangen, aber noch immer war keiner seiner Freunde im Schloss aufgetaucht. Der Alarm hatte Neville wecken sollen, dabei hatte Neville die gesamte Nacht vor Aufregung sowieso kein Auge zu getan. Jetzt stand Neville am großen Fenster über dem Haupteingang und blickte in den Hof herunter, der von bunten magischen Lichtern erhellt wurde, die alle paar Minuten ihre Formation von stilisierten Tannenbäumen, zu Sternen, Sternschnuppen, Schlitten, Geschenken, Rentieren, Schneemännern und einer großen Krippe mit Hirten, Weihnachtsstern und den Heiligen Drei Königen und wieder zurück änderten.

Neville hatte dafür gesorgt, dass die Zauberstäbe seiner Freunde in Aberforth Gästezimmer aufgetaucht waren, sobald der Mistelzweig verschwunden und der Bann gebrochen war. Aber vom Apparierplatz hatte es keine Meldung gegeben. Wahrscheinlich hatten sich die vier entschieden, den Weg zurück zum Schloss zu Fuß zu gehen. Was Nevilles Meinung nach eine gute Wahl gewesen war, denn der sternenklare Himmel zwischen der Heiligen Nacht und dem Weihnachtsmorgen schien wunderschön. Das Schloss musste mit seinen warmen Lichtern in den Fenstern wahrhaft majestätisch in der weißen Winterlandschaft aussehen, wie es über dem zu Eis erstarrten See thronte.

Dann nahm Neville draußen im Hof eine Bewegung wahr. Parvati und Ginny schlenderten Arm in Arm etwas vor Draco durchs Haupttor, kurz dahinter kam Harry, der stehen blieb, sich bückte und - Neville verzog das Gesicht - einen Schneeball in Dracos Richtung warf, der sich jedoch mit schnellen Reflexen abduckte, sodass Parvati voll an der Schulter erwischt wurde.

»Ich dachte, wir wären ein Team«, schrie sie Harry an, der entschuldigend mit den Achseln zuckte.

»Ladies gegen Gentlemen!«, tönte Harrys Stimme zu Neville hoch, der Harry schief grinsen sehen konnte, bevor eine Kanonade aus riesigen Schneebällen aus Ginnys Zauberstab über Harry nieder ging, die Draco nur gerade so mit einem Zauber ablenken konnte.

»Von wegen Gentlemen! Attacke, Parvati!«, brüllte Ginny so laut, dass Neville fürchtete, dass sie damit das gesamte Schloss weckte, und stürmte mit wehendem roten Harr und Schal eine Schneelawine vor sich hinter den flüchtenden Männern her.

Während sich Harry und Draco hinter eine niedrige Mauer retteten und sich mit zusätzlichen Wällen aus Schnee in ihrem Rücken verschanzten, beschwor Parvati einen Schneesturm herauf. Ginny ließ die vielen Schneemänner, die die Schüler im Hof gebaut hatten, zum Leben erwachen. Knirschend rollten sie wie eine kugelige Armee auf Harrys und Dracos Unterschlupf zu.

Die 'Schlacht' hatte zwei Stunden gedauert und als die vier schließlich völlig durchnässt, mit roten Gesichtern, lachend und schnatternd, das Schloss betraten, hatte Neville mit bestem Willen nicht sagen können, wer am Ende gewonnen hatte. So, wie Harry gerade Parvatis Hand hielt und sie verliebt ansah und Ginny auf dem Schlachtfeld in Dracos Arme gesprungen war, um ihn leidenschaftlich zu küssen, während sie ihm gleichzeitig eine Handvoll Schnee in den Nacken gesteckt hatte, waren sie wohl alle Gewinner. Neville war schon ziemlich gespannt auf die Geschichte, die hinter dieser überraschenden Entwicklung steckte. Mehr als das war er allerdings zufrieden mit sich und seinem Plan, der anscheinend besser funktioniert hatte, als er zu hoffen gewagt hatte. Ganz ohne auf Hermines vorgeschlagene drakonische Maßnahmen zurückzugreifen.

Während Harry einen Trocknungszauber über die Gruppe hinweg pusten ließ, erreichten die vier Neville, der verhalten lächelnd vor der Tür zur Großen Halle wartete.

»Die Elfen haben gerade ein paar warme Getränke für euch zum Lehrertisch gebracht«, begrüßte Neville seine Freunde, die augenblicklich verstummten und ihn mit Blicken musterten, die Neville nicht einschätzen konnte und die ihn sich deshalb plötzlich reichlich mulmig fühlen ließen. Im nächsten Moment drückte ihn jedoch Parvati mit einem zaghaften »Frohe Weihnacht!«, um von Harry abgelöst zu werden, der ihm während ihrer Umarmung freundschaftlich auf den Rücken klopfte. Ginny gab Neville einen dicken Schmatz auf den Mund (der nicht wenig nach Glühwein schmeckte) und Draco reichte ihm erst die Hand, zog ihn dann daran in eine feste Umarmung, um ihm leise ein »Danke, Neville! Und Frohe Weihnachten!« ins Ohr zu flüstern.

 

Beherzt stießen sie dann zu fünft die mächtige Flügeltür zur Großen Halle auf. Augenblicklich stockte Neville der Atem. Sie blieben wie angewurzelt stehen. Die Große Halle war lediglich von dem Licht der Kerzen an dem großen Christbaum beim Lehrertisch erhellt, das sich in den bunten Kugeln und Lamettafäden und Eiskristallen tausendfach spiegelte. Geläut aus unzähligen Glocken erklang wie aus dem Nichts und die Holzengel im Baum stimmten »Carol of Bells« in ihren unirdischen klaren Stimmen an, das immer lauter durch die steinerne Halle schallte. Ein Klangteppich, der direkt aus dem Himmel selbst zu kommen schienen.

Feierlich schritten sie auf den Baum zu, lauschten andächtig, Schulter an Schulter, bis der letzte Akkord verklang und sich über ihnen nach und nach eine Kerze nach der anderen entzündete, um den Blick auf die Geschenke unter dem Baum freizugeben.

»Ist es denn schon so weit? Haben wir schon Morgen?«, fragte Ginny erstaunt.

Neville nickte.

»Frohe Weihnachten, Freunde!«, sprach er feierlich und von ganzem Herzen.

 

Während die anderen sich zögerlich daran machten ihre Geschenke unter dem Baum hervorzuholen, auszupacken und mit ihren Tassen immer wieder auf Neville und ein ganz besonderes Weihnachtsfest anzustoßen, entdeckte Neville die vertraute Gestalt von Minerva McGonagall in der Tür. Unbemerkt entfernte er sich von den anderen und gesellte sich zu ihr.

Gemeinsam betrachtete er mit der Schulleiterin, wie Parvati auf Harrys Schoss mit seinem Haar spielte, Draco mit Ginny über das Quidditch-Regelbuch, das sie ihm offenbar gerade geschenkt hatte, diskutierte und sich das warme Kerzenlicht auf ihren lachenden Gesichtern spiegelte.

»Haben Sie die vier verhext, Neville?«, fragte Minerva mit einer skeptisch gelupften Augenbraue. »Sie dürfen ruhig ehrlich zu mir sein.«

»Oh, nein«, beteuerte Neville schnell.

»Dann ist es nicht nur ein temporärer Zustand?«

Neville nickte und die Schulleiterin lächelte erleichtert.

»Was auch immer Sie getan haben, gut gemacht, Neville.« Sie tätschelte ihm die Schulter. »Ich möchte, sie später noch in meinem Büro sehen. Verstanden?!«

»Natürlich, Professor.«

Dann machte sie kehrt und verschwand. Neville blieb noch einen Moment etwas abseits von den anderen stehen. Als Harry Draco zur Seite nahm, konnte Neville jedoch nicht anders, als sich in unauffällig in ihre Richtung zu bewegen und versteckt hinter einer Säule zu lauschen.

»Ich habe nie erwartet, dass es mal dazu kommen könnte, aber hier«, Harry griff in seine Tasche, zog seinen Ersatzzauberstab heraus und drückte ihn in Dracos Hände. »Frohe Weihnachten!«

Draco starrte den Stab an, drehte ihn zwischen den Fingerspitzen, von denen dabei kleine Funken stoben.

»Danke«, sagte Draco bedächtig. Dann schüttelte er jedoch den Kopf und gab Harry den Stab zurück. »Es hat uns beiden entschieden mehr Glück gebracht, als du ihn hattest. Behalte ihn! Bitte.«

»Ich brauche ihn aber nicht mehr.«

Draco lächelte.

»Dann betrachte ihn als mein Weihnachtsgeschenk an dich, das dich daran erinnern soll, dass es nicht nur gute Menschen und Todesser gibt, sondern dass die Menschen jeden Moment aufs Neue mit ihren Taten und Entscheidungen bestimmen, ob sie gut oder schlecht sind.«

Harry lachte schnaubend.

»Meinetwegen. Aber hat dir schon mal jemand gesagt, dass du ein total nerviger Klugscheißer sein kannst. Schlimmer noch als Hermine?«

»Nein, aber du musst es ja wissen, du bist schließlich von mir besessen«, gab Draco spöttisch von sich.

»Ginny!«, rief Harry zu den Frauen, die sich angeregt unterhielten. »Du hast gesagt, er würde die Sache nicht gegen mich verwenden.«

Ginny seufzte.

»Hör auf, Harry mit seinem Faible für dich aufzuziehen!«, rief sie zu Draco herüber.

»Ich höre auf, wenn er zugibt, dass er versucht hat mich unter dem Mistelzweig mit Zunge zu küssen«, gab Draco keck zurück, was die Frauen laut auflachen und Harry erbost dreinschauen ließ.

»Ich hab's genau gemerkt, du hast es gewollt«, sagte Draco mit herausfordernd gehobenen Augenbrauen.

»In deinen Träumen vielleicht!«, knurrte Harry, aber Neville konnte das belustigte Funkeln in Harrys Augen sehen.

»Ginny, er tut es schon wieder! Sag' deinem Freund, dass er aufhören soll, bevor ich ihn verfluche!«, rief Harry.

»Sag' es meinem Freund selbst!«

Harry seufzte und aus irgendeinem Grund lächelte Draco von Ginnys und Harrys kurzem Austausch beseelt vor sich hin, wobei Neville nur vermuten konnte, dass es vielleicht daran gelegen haben könnte, dass ihn die beiden Ginnys Freund genannt hatten.

»Du weißt, dass ich nur Spaß mache?!«, wollte Draco mit unsicher zur Seite geneigtem Kopf schließlich von Harry wissen. »Wießt du, es ist zur Abwechslung einfach mal ganz nett nicht der einzige zu sein, der von dieser Sache genervt ist.«

»Wie meinst du das?«

Draco lehnte sich an der Steinsäule in seinem Rücken an.

»Naja, seit Astoria die Verlobung gelöst hat und meine Eltern nicht verstehen können, dass ihr wundervoller Sohn - das in ihren Augen beste Geschöpf, das je einen Fuß auf die Erde gesetzt hat - ihnen in all den Jahren keine Freundin präsentieren kann, sind sie felsenfest davon überzeugt, dass der Tagesprophet ausnahmsweise mal die Wahrheit schreibt. Deshalb darf ich mir zu jeder passenden und unpassenden Gelegenheit anhören, dass sie mich zwar lieben würden, aber gleichgeschlechtliche Beziehungen für einen Reinblüter nicht akzeptabel wären. Selbst wenn das Objekt meiner fehlgeleiteten Begierde jemand wie Harry Potter wäre und dass es Heiler für so etwas geben würde, die ich doch bitte endlich aufsuchen sollte.«

»Wow«, entgegnete Harry. »Dagegen ist Molly mit ihren 'Mir kannst du es doch sagen'-Gesprächen noch irgendwie ganz süß.«

Draco nickte.

»Hey, ähm«, wechselte Harry das Thema. »Wenn wir gerade bei Molly sind. Nachdem Ginny dich und Parvati für morgen auch zum Essen in den Fuchsbau eingeladen hat. Willst du nicht mit mir zusammen zu Andromeda flohen, um Teddy abzuholen. Du bist immerhin sein Cousin und sie ist deine Tante. Heißt es nicht immer, Weihnachten ist das Fest der Familie?! Und viele Blutsverwandte hat Teddy ja nicht mehr.«

Draco stimmte begeistert zu. Die beiden nahmen lange Schlucke von ihren Tassen und schwiegen einen Moment, bis Harry Draco mit dem Ellbogen anstieß.

»Wenn du sowieso morgen mitkommst, was hältst du davon, wenn wir es Hermine ein bisschen heimzahlen und den anderen einen schönen Schock einjagen.«

»Inwiefern?«

»Neville ist traditionell ja auch immer beim Essen im Fuchsbau. Er könnte Parvati als seine neue Freundin vorstellen und ich könnte dich als den Mann an meiner Seite präsentieren. Wir sagen ihnen, dass wir überglücklich sind, weil wir uns durch Nevilles Aktion endlich gefunden haben. Ron wird ausflippen und Hermine wird garantiert alles aus dem Gesicht fallen.«

Draco runzelte die Stirn, dann verzog sich sein Mund zu einem breiten Grinsen.

»Ginny wird bestimmt nichts dagegen haben und es hätte den großen Vorteil, dass die Weasleys sich vielleicht nicht gleich alle mit ihrem geballten Hass auf mich stürzen.«

»Arthur und Hermine wissen doch, dass du in Ordnung bist, dachte ich.«

»Naja, die, ähm, Abneigung zwischen den Weasleys und Malfoys besteht schon seit Jahrzehnten. Und ich glaube, es ist schon ein Unterschied für Arthur, ob er einem Ex-Todesser vertraut, weil der ihm wichtige Informationen fürs Ministerium gegen Terroristen gegeben hat, oder ob es darum geht zu akzeptieren, dass seine Tochter vielleicht Malfoy heißen und einen Haufen rotblonder Rotznasen auf die Welt bringen wird, um deren Wohl er und Molly sich dann zusammen mit Lucius und Narzissa Malfoy streiten dürfen.«

Harry nickte. Wieder schwiegen die beiden und tranken.

»Das heißt jetzt aber nicht, dass wir auch noch Freunde werden müssen, oder?!«, erklärte Draco schließlich.

»Als ob ich das wollen würde«, entgegnete Harry schnell.

»Aber Neville wird es wollen«, gab Draco nach einer kurzen Pause zu bedenken. »So wie ich ihn kenne, wird er nach dem Erfolg mit der Mistelzweig-Geschichte nicht eher Ruhe geben, bis wir uns nicht mehr beim Nachnamen nennen und beste Freunde geworden sind.«

Harry seufzte und zuckte dann mit den Achseln.

»Stimmt. Da bleibt uns wohl nichts anderes übrig, als uns seinem Willen zu beugen. Wir wissen ja wie er ist.«

Die beiden hoben die Tassen

»Draco«, sagte Harry feierlich.

»Harry«, entgegnete Draco.

Dann stießen sie miteinander an.

»Auf Neville und die Freundschaft!«

»Auf Neville und die Freundschaft!«

 

**oOoOo oOoOo**

 

Als Neville das Schulleiterbüro nach dem Frühstück betrat, sah es irgendwie anders aus. Minerva musste aufgeräumt haben, denn die Quidditch-Magazine waren verschwunden, ebenso die Quaffel, Schnatze, Besen und auch die Regalwand mitsamt den Gedichtbänden darin waren verschwunden. Es wirkte irgendwie leer und kalt.

»Minerva, ich sollte herkommen?«, fragte Neville vorsichtig. Die Professorin blickt aus dem Fenster, vor dem dicke Schneeflocken tanzten.

»Ich wollte Ihnen nochmals zu Ihrem Weihnachtswunder gratulieren. Ich hatte wirklich Sorge, ob es Ihnen gelingen würde, aber die vier sind kaum wiederzuerkennen. Schulrat Carlisle wird begeistert sein.«

Neville lächelte bestolzt.

»Das war ja auch Sinn der Sache, oder?! Damit Draco seinen Job behalten kann.«

Minerva drehte sich zu den Portraits.

»Ich denke, es ist soweit?!«

Dumbledore und Snape nickten, was Neville die Augen zu fragenden Schlitzen verengen ließ.

»Sagen Sie, Longbottom, können Sie sich noch daran erinnern, was ich gesagt habe, als ich Potter zum Hauslehrer von Gryffindor ernannt habe?«

Nevilles Schultern verspannten sich. Er konnte sich noch sehr gut daran erinnern. Draco war fuchsteufelswild gewesen und hatte Zeter und Mordio geschrien, weil er Minervas Entscheidung für eine unfassbare Ungerechtigkeit gehalten hatte. Tatsächlich hatte es Neville mehr als einen Stich versetzt, dass Harry nach nur einer Woche im Dienst Professor Vector als Hauslehrer von Gryffindor abgelöst hatte, während Neville bereits acht Jahre als Professor in Hogwarts gearbeitet und sich große Hoffnungen auf die Stelle gemacht hatte. Gerade weil Professor McGonagall mit Draco ein Jahr zuvor jemanden in Nevilles Alter zum Hauslehrer von Slytherin gemacht hatte.

»Sie sagten, es wäre nicht der richtige Platz für mich und jemanden mit meinen Fähigkeiten«, entgegnete Neville mit dünner Stimme und gesenktem Kopf. Auch jetzt tat es noch immer weh, nicht gut genug gewesen zu sein. Aber wer war schon ein Neville Longbottom neben Harry Potter, dem Bezwinger Voldemorts, oder Draco Malfoy, dem jüngsten Todesser aller Zeiten?

»Wissen Sie, Neville, ich denke, es ist an der Zeit, dass ich diesen Platz räume und dass diese Schule einen neuen Schulleiter bekommt.«

»Was!?«, platzte Neville heraus. »Aber-«

Professor McGonagall hob die Hand.

»Ich trage mich schon länger mit dem Gedanken, in den Ruhestand zu gehen.«

»Aber Professor McGonagall, Minerva, Sie können nicht einfach in den Ruhestand gehen. Die Schule braucht Sie.«

Minerva lächelte milde über ihre Brillengläser.

»Das zu sagen, ist sehr freundlich von Ihnen, Neville, aber wenn wir ehrlich sind, habe ich in den letzten vier Jahren beinahe alle wichtigen Aufgaben in Ihre Hände gelegt. Den Stundenplan, die Kollegiumssitzungen, Prüfungsvorbereitungen. Wissen Sie noch im Sommer, als ich drei Monate wegen meiner Hüfte in Kur in Spanien war? Hogwarts steht immer noch und der Schulbetrieb hat nicht im Mindesten unter meiner Abwesenheit gelitten. Sie haben sich ganz hervorragend auch ohne meine Hilfe um alles kümmern können, nicht?«

»Sie können so eine kurze Kur-Abwesenheit doch nicht damit vergleichen, in den Ruhestand zu gehen. Das ist für immer. Niemand kennt diese Schule so gut wie Sie.«

»Meinen Sie?«

»Natürlich. Und wer sollte Sie überhaupt ersetzen? Ich glaube kaum, dass Pamona oder Filius Interesse an der Stelle haben.«

»Ich habe mich bereits um einen würdigen Nachfolger gekümmert, Neville. Keine Sorge. Allerdings hat er noch nicht zugestimmt, wobei ich mir sehr sicher bin, dass er nicht ablehnen wird.«

Nevilles Gedanken rasten. Er hatte keine Ahnung, an wen Minerva dachte. Aus dem Kollegium war niemand der Aufgabe gewachsen, so viel stand fest. Und Minerva konnte doch nicht ernsthaft in Erwägung ziehen, jemand von außerhalb als Nachfolger zu berufen, der sich nicht auskannte. Hagrids Hang zu gefährlichen Haustieren, Filius' Leidenschaft für den Chor. Die Rücksichtnahme auf Dracos und Harrys Quidditch-Besessenheit beim Erstellen des Stundenplans. Das konnte sie ihnen doch nicht antun.

»Wer?«, fragte Neville mit in den Hosentaschen zusammengeballten Fäusten. »Wann?«

»Jemand der Wunder bewirken kann und um genau zu sein, jetzt sofort.«

»Was!?«

»Herzlichen Glückwunsch und Frohe Weihnachten, Schulleiter Longbottom.«

Neville blinzelte. Er musste sich verhört haben. Oder vielleicht sollte er Minerva bitten, ihn zu zwicken. Denn das konnte nicht wahr sein.

»Das ist der Grund, weshalb ich, Harry zum Hauslehrer von Gryffindor gemacht habe und nicht Sie. Wie hätte ich Ihnen denn sonst alles Nötige für den Posten beibringen können, wenn Sie nur mit Ihrem eigenen Haus beschäftig gewesen wären?«

»Aber... ich verstehe nicht.« Alles in Nevilles Kopf drehte sich auf einmal. »Die Schulräte? Das mit Dracos Entlassung und den dem überlaufenden Fass, Carlisle... was?«

»Es war ein Test, Neville. Einer, den sie mit Bravour bestanden haben«, schaltete sich Albus Dumbledore aus seinem Portrait ein. Irritiert runzelte Neville die Stirn.

»Dann... Die Schulräte hatten gar nicht vor, Draco zu feuern?«

»Nein, das hatte sie nicht«, erklärte Minerva. »Die Streitereien waren ihnen zwar ein Dorn im Auge, genauso wie Draco als Lehrer, aber die Zeiten, in denen sich die Schulräte oder das Ministerium in die Angelegenheiten von Hogwarts einmischen, sind vorbei. Einen unserer Professoren zu entlassen, das würden sie nie wagen. Nicht mal so ein Ekel wie Carlisle.«

»Dann war Schulrat Carlisle gar nicht hier?«, fragte Neville jetzt vollends verwirrt.

»Doch das war er. Allerdings nur, weil ich ihn um ein Gespräch bezüglich meines Ruhestandsgesuchs und Sie als meinen Nachfolger gebeten habe.«

»Sie haben mich Carlisle wirklich als Nachfolger vorgeschlagen?« Neville machte eine Pause, in der er an den unangenehmen Vorsitzenden der Schulräte dachte. »Und er hat einfach so zugestimmt?«

»Nein, das hat er nicht. Aber ich konnte ihn davon überzeugen, dass er zustimmen wird, wenn Sie ihm einen Beweis liefern, dass Sie trotz Ihres jugendlichen Alters über die entsprechende Eignung verfügen.«

»Eignung?«

»Es war Professor Snapes Idee, ihn dazu zu überreden, seine Zustimmung von Ihrem Erfolg bei der Versöhnung Ihrer jungen Kollegen abhängig zu machen. Und nachdem, was ich gesehen habe, waren Sie mehr als erfolgreich. Sie haben das Unmögliche möglich gemacht. Carlisle hat mir sein Wort gegeben. Die Sache ist also - wie sagen die Muggel immer - geritzt. Der Posten gehört Ihnen. Wenn Sie ihn wollen.«

Neville wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er betrachtete die düstere Gestalt von Professor Snape in seinem Portrait. Mit verschränkten Armen blickte er seine lange Hakennase hinab auf Neville. Snape hatte gesagt, dass Neville es nie schaffen würde, seine Freunde dazu zu bringen, sich zu versöhnen.

»Dann ist Professor Snape jetzt wohl ziemlich enttäuscht, dass ich das Unmögliche geschafft habe.«

»Reden Sie doch keinen Unsinn, Longbottom«, fuhr Minerva auf. »Er hat keine Minute an Ihnen gezweifelt. Er war es auch, der dazu geraten hat, Sie darüber im Unklaren zu lassen, was ich wirklich mit Ihnen vorhatte.«

»Minerva!«, blaffte Snape.

»Oh, nein, er soll es ruhig hören. Severus meinte, Sie hätten immer noch viel zu wenig Selbstvertrauen und 'lächerlich wenig Engagement', wenn es um Ihr eigenes Wohl gehen würde und es wäre daher besser, Sie im Glauben zu lassen, Sie täten es für jemand anderen. Denn sobald es um andere ginge, wären Sie in der Tat in der Lage Wunder zu wirken.«

Neville dreht den Kopf zu Snape, der noch düsterer drein blickte.

»Das haben Sie gesagt?«

Snape nickte unwirsch, während Albus väterlich lächelte und Minerva verschmitzt grinste.

»Meinen Sie, ich will, dass irgendwann Potter hier einzieht und ich mir mit ihm ein Büro teilen muss?«

»Ah«, sagte Neville. Was hatte er auch anderes erwartet. »Dann sehen Sie in mir wohl das kleinere Übel von uns beiden.«

»In der Tat.«

Neville schnaubte, doch schließlich seufzte Snape.

»Das war ein Scherz, Longbottom. Nur weil Sie absolut kein Talent für das Brauen von Zaubertränken haben und ihre Zauberkraft nur gerade so die eines Squib übertrifft, heißt das nicht, dass mir Ihre anderen Talente entgangen wären. Und glauben Sie ja nicht, dass ich in Zukunft immer so mit Komplimenten um mich werfe.«

»Komplimente? Wie kommt es, dass Ihre Komplimente wie Beleidigungen klingen? Oder was meinen Sie mit 'meine anderen Talente' genau?«

»Bei Merlin, Longbottom, seien Sie doch nicht so eine Mimose«, knurrte Snape. »Sie sind ein außerordentlich guter Lehrer, der sich großer Beliebtheit erfreut und Respekt bei den Schülern aller Häuser und den alteingesessenen Professoren in dieser Schule erworben hat. Ihre Expertise für Kräuterkunde ist im ganzen Land gefragt. Und als diese Schule von Todesser terrorisiert wurde, haben Sie mir und den Carrows die Stirn geboten. Sie haben die Schule zusammen gehalten. Die Schüler ermutigt durchzuhalten, den Widerstand hier organisiert und angeführt, während Potter Horkruxe gejagt hat. Potter mag der Auserwählte gewesen sein, doch ohne Sie hätte er niemals nach Hogwarts her zurückkehren können, seine Aufgabe vollenden und sich auf diesem Grund und Boden Voldemort in der Finalenschlacht stellen können. Nicht zu vergessen, dass Sie es waren, der sich ohne zu zögern, als alle den Auserwählten für tot und den Krieg verloren gehalten haben, Voldemort verweigert hat, um sein letztes Horkrux mit Mut und Entschlossenheit zu zerstören und den Kampf weiterzuführen. Sie sind mehr Anführer als Harry Potter es jemals sein könnte, Neville. Und es ist an der Zeit, dass Sie das endlich begreifen und sich nicht von irgendwelchen Leuten den Schneid abkaufen lassen. Egal, ob es nun Nationalhelden, knurrige ehemalige Professoren oder Schulräte sind. Das hier, dieses Büro, das ist der Platz für einen großen Mann, für einen Anführer. Jemanden wie Sie. Es ist ihr Platz, Professor Longbottom und es ist mir eine Ehre, dieses Büro in Zukunft mit Ihnen teilen zu dürfen.«

Snape verbeugte sich knapp und Neville schluckte hart an dem Kloß in seinem Hals. Minervas Gesicht war ernst geworden und auch Albus Dumbledore nickte bedächtig.

»Weise gesprochen, Severus«, stimmte Dumbledore ihm zu. »Neville wird diesen Posten in der Tat sehr gut ausfüllen.«

Neville spürte Tränen heiß in seinen Augen aufwallen. Schnell wischte er sich mit dem Robenärmel über das Gesicht und fand noch immer keine Worte, so gerührt war er.

»Bevor wir alle noch zu sentimental werden, verraten Sie uns doch lieber, wie Ihnen dieses Weihnachtswunder gelingen konnte, das Sie da bei Ihren Freunden vollbracht haben?«, wandte Snape nach einem langen Moment des Schweigens ein.

»Schwarze Magie. Es war ein starker schwarzmagischer Fluch«, antwortete Neville mit einem breiten Lächeln, was Snape überrascht eine Augenbraue heben ließ. »Vielen Dank auch nochmal für den Tipp, Professor Snape. Vielleicht sollte ich Sie in meiner Funktion als Schulleiter in Zukunft häufiger um Rat fragen.«

Ein kehliges Lachen ertönte von Snapes Leinwand, in das Dumbledore und McGonagall einstimmten, während draußen dicke Schneeflocken vom Himmel fielen, um das Schloss an diesem ersten Weihnachtsfeiertag in eine perfekte weiße Pracht zu hüllen.

**oOoOo ENDE oOoOo**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bei den Vorgaben des Wichtel-Projekts "Misteln überall" von Gwenny Lovegood auf Fanfiktion.de handelt es sich um folgende:
> 
> Ein vom Wichtelpartner bestimmtes Pairing trifft sich an einem vom Wichtelpartner bestimmten Ort, wo sich ein Mistelzweig befindet. Durch einen Zauber kommen die beiden nicht mehr weg, bis sie sich küssen.
> 
> Bei den Vorgaben meines Wichtels, Bellatrix Black, habe ich mich für die Ersatzvorgaben entschieden:
> 
> Ersatz-Pairing: Harry Potter und Parvati Patil  
> Ersatz-Setting: Hogsmeade  
> Was möchte ich auf keinen Fall lesen: OoC, zu schnulzig  
> Max. erwünschtes Rating: P12 (ein Kuss reicht ja wohl ;-) )

**Author's Note:**

> Dieser Text ist ein transformatives Werk, mit dem ich kein Geld verdiene oder die Verletzung der Marken- oder Urheberrechte beabsichtige. Die Rechte am Potter-Universum gehören J.K. Rowling, den Verlagen und Filmgesellschaften.


End file.
